


An Introduction to the Mess that is Stiles' Family

by mysteriouslife



Series: A Huge Crossover Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Twins, BAMF Tony, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Demigod!Stiles, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Parent Tony, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteriouslife/pseuds/mysteriouslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles burst out laughing.</p><p>"What's so funny?"</p><p>"More than one sibling?" Stiles was obviously getting a kick out of whatever joke had been uttered by Boyd. "I have so many siblings I've lost track!"</p><p>-----------</p><p>Or a fic in which Tony Stark and Athena are Stiles' biological parents -- and they both have a lot of kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles just has too many siblings

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright infringements intended, and absolutely no profit is being made from this fic.
> 
> Also, let's all remember this is FANFICTION. I'm not going to get every detail correct. Feel free to correct me in the comments, and I'll fix any mistakes accordingly.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Sev--

"Damn it, Stiles! Answer me!"

-en.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Elev--

"Why are you out here, Stiles? Why are you all out here?"

en.

Stiles gulped and finally opened his eyes to look at the scene. His dad was heaving in anger. His face had gone partially red. Derek was next to him with his fists clenched, and he was surreptitiously easing himself slightly to the right in an attempt to block his father's view of him. Scott was stepping forward with his arms raised as though he wanted to interject something, but he clearly didn't know what he could possibly say to ease this situation. Lydia was standing still to behind him, her eyes darting around looking for a clean exit. Allison looked surprised, but at least, she managed to react enough when the sheriff announced his presence to slip her pocketknife away. Issac was standing furthest to the left and closest to the cliff. He was also darting his eyes too often to the cliff as though calculating the distance and whether anyone would notice if he just made a running jump for it. Boyd, obviously also noticing Issac's glances at the cliff and its steep drop, grabs a hold of Issac and pulls him away from the edge. He stays close enough that it's clear he'll grab Issac if he so much as flinches in the cliff's direction. Erica has gone a little pale, but she holds her ground behind Derek. Jackson, the bastard, had not been in the sheriff's sight at the time he arrived and had apperently decided to stay behind the tree he was hiding behind. The sheriff glanced at the tree briefly, but he didn't call Jackson out on it.

"This is a crime scene. You have all been found crawling around a crime scene. This looks really bad, Stiles. You could be contaminating the evidence. Explain yourself already. Why aren't you at home?"

Stiles breathed out slowly and licked his lips in an attempt to stall the inevitable blowout. Finally, he quietly mumbled, "It... I..." Okay, maybe he should stall a little longer.

The sheriff frowned deeply at the scene before he just sort of deflated. "Fortunately, the crime scene has already been processed, but damnit, Stiles, how many times have I told you to stay away from crime scenes?"

"More than 300 times?" Stiles tries to joke weakly. His father starts glaring again. Stiles winces. Not the reaction he was aiming for.

Stiles looked around helplessly hoping for some deity to look upon him for once and give him an exit strategy. He finally spots it on the tree Jackson is still hiding behind. Coward, Stiles thinks to himself before he sees the symbol. His face lights up and he straightens his shoulders as he realizes his prayers have been answered. Oh, thank god, Stiles thinks privately to himself.

"The Labyrinth!" Stiles shouts in giddy relief.

His father screws his face in confusion. Everybody else looks at him in disbelief as though he's finally decided to declare himself king of the insane. He starts flailing around with huge gestures as he tries to scramble an explanation together. 

"Annabeth was going to meet us here. She said she would come by this week, and she told me about the delta symbol on that tree!" Here, he points out the tree and by extension gives away Jackson's position. "You found it, Jackson! Good job. We were looking around for the delta symbol so that we'd know where to expect her. We're sorry it's so close to the crime scene. We were honestly just looking for the symbol, and unfortunately when the other trees didn't hold the symbol, we had to look over here at these trees in case they held the symbol. Which they do! Tada! Delta! Labyrinth! Annabeth." He finishes with a grand flourish at the tree in question and an excited look (probably exaggerated) on his face.

"You didn't mention Annabeth was coming by. Did you set up the guest room, Stiles?" His father seems to have accepted his explanation and is looking relieved himself that his son apperently does have legitimate reason to be skulking around these parts of the woods.

"Yep! Of course I did!" His father's back to looking skeptical.

Stiles is now outraged. "I always set up the room for when she comes by! I would never leave her to fend for herself! Annabeth would kill me if she noticed I didn't set up her room up. She'd be exhausted when she arrives, and she will wish to lay down for an hour or two, and the bed better be set up for her to do so!"

"You didn't set up the bed, did you?"

"I forgot," Stiles admits sheepishly.

"Well, it's on you. Give her your bed if she is tired when she arrives, and set up the guestroom when you get home. Tell Annabeth I said hi, and I'll try to make it home for dinner."

"Of course," Stiles smiles and waves as his father backs away slowly with an assessing look on his face before accepting the situation, turning around, and climbing back into his cruiser. 

They all stay frozen in their positions as they watch the cruiser fade out of sight before they all breathe out loud in relief.

"I was sure we were done for," Stiles exclaims 'quietly' to himself. 

"Who's Annabeth?" Derek growls as he turns to Stiles demanding an explanation.

"Hmm?" Stiles looks up, now feeling exhausted after the run-in with his father. "Oh! Damnit! Annabeth! I have to contact her now and beg her to visit for a few days. This explanation won't hold up if she's not at home tonight."

"Stiles! Focus!" Scott shouts. "Who's Annabeth? And why haven't I heard of her?"

"Why would she be meeting us by a delta symbol on a tree in the woods?" Jackson scoffs in disbelief, "And why did your father accept that explanation? I'm sure that's the worst explanation I've ever heard for being out in the woods. Pathetic, Stilinski."

Stiles gasps. He's totally taking offense at that. "I didn't see you volunteering an explanation! In fact, you ducked behind a tree!"

"I was already behind the tree!" Jackson responded defensively. "I just did not feel the need to add to the confrontation."

"Psssh. Yeah, and you were hoping to avoid being charged with anything. Such loyalty!"

"Shut up, Stilinski! Who's Annabeth?"

"And why is there even a delta on that tree? I mean, what are the chances?" Lydia looks assessingly at the delicately carved delta symbol on the tree.

"Small," Stiles admits, "but forunately, it's there."

"What's the Labyrinth?" Issac adds in. Boyd and Erica have evidently managed to put some more distance between Issac and the cliff.

"Annabeth is my twin sister," Stiles replies distractedly as he searches through his cell phone for Annabeth's number.

Stiles looks up at the complete quiet to meet varying looks of disbelief, shock, and outright horror at the idea of there being a second Stiles.

Issac gulps. 

Erica leads the myriad of questions with her shout of, "You have a twin sister?!"

Scott looks hurt as he adds in his two cents. "Why didn't you ever mention her to me? I thought we were best friends! We tell each other everything!"

Stiles bites his lip as he looks at Scott a little guiltily. "I meant to tell you. There just never really was a good opening, and I only see her during the summers or when she spends a weekend out here when she wishes to get away from camp."

"Camp?" Allison questions with a sort of interested look on her face.

"Yeah, it's a year-around camp. I only go for a few weeks each summer to brush up on the latest gossip, learn a few new tricks, spend some time with the siblings, and try not to get pushed into an early grave. Quite frankly, I'm impressed I come out of that camp alive."

"What? Why would one go to a year-around camp?" Lydia questions.

Stiles decides it's about time they knew and says as much before he responds to Lydia's question. "It's a safe haven. For a lot of my siblings, it's the only place they're really safe."

"Hold on, that's the second time you've said the term 'siblings.' There's more than Annabeth?" Boyd questions quietly.

Stiles burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"More than one sibling?" Stiles was obviously getting a kick out of whatever joke had been uttered by Boyd. "I have so many siblings I've lost tracked!"

Derek frowned. "The sheriff has more than two kids?"

Stiles frowns as he looks up. "Huh? Oh no, my dad only has me. I'm his only child."

Everybody blinks except for Derek who looks at him more intently as he asks his next question, "Does your mother have more than one child?"

"Yep." Stiles popped the word out as he rocked back and forth on his heels. He wasn't used to explaining his family. It was huge, and no one had ever really asked him.

"How many siblings do you have?" Erica jumps back in to the conversation.

"Errr.... well, there's five of us on my father's side, and at least 12 others last I checked on my mom's side... sooo, I would be willing to say at least 17 siblings."

Scott outright gaped at him.

"You just said you were your father's only son," Derek growled at him.

"I am," Stiles replies dumbly.

Now, everybody is scowling at him in disbelief and confusion. 

"But, you also said there were 'five of us' on your father's side," Erica looks ready to hit something in her confusion.

"I meant the sheriff, my dad, only has me, but my biological father, whom I call father, has five kids, including me." Stiles holds his hand up in the universal sign of 'shut up' as he brings the phone up to his ear as it rings.

It rings five times before Annabeth picks up. He picks up on swords clanging in the background.

"Stiles? Is it urgent? I'm kind of in the middle of something here." Annabeth's voice sounds strained as more sword clanging noises are heard.

"Uh, yeah sort of. Can you talk?" Stiles asks. 

"Give me a second to lose them." There are a few crashing sounds as bodies clearly hit the ground before Annabeth talks again.

"Okay, I've got a few seconds now. What do you need?"

"I don't suppose you can come by and visit? It's been forever! And, I kind of told my dad you were coming when he caught us skulking around the woods."

"What were you looking for? Another supernatural creature? Really, Stiles, you should stay away from all that, and just live a normal live. After all, you were actually born human unlike the rest of us."

Stiles scowls, "And I still ended up with the ADHD."

Annabeth scoffs, "At least you're not a monster magnet like the rest of us. You don't need to be at camp to be safe. On the contrary, you're safer outside of camp since everyone here still hates you for being close to Mom."

Stiles smiles a humourless smile as he responds, "Right, not a monster magnet like the rest of you guys with your nifty battles before the age of 10. And your super agility and grace. And really, how come I got all the creepy genes? I still stand that it's because you received all the good ones!"

Annabeth was clearly smiling as she respnded, "So, you wish to throw a pity party and are cordially inviting me? And you'll grow into your limbs, Stiles."

Stiles smiled too. "Yeah, that ship has sailed, but no pity party. Just a party! You in?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I just need to put my bag together. I'm leaving for a quest in a few days anyways. I'll just bring a few friends, and we'll plan from your house before we take off."

"Sweet! Party! But, admit it, you just want to take advantage of my mad research skills while I'm offering, right? After all, we all know I got the best research skills in the cabin. I can wipe the floor with all your asses." Stiles declares smugly.

Annabeth retorts quickly, "And we can wipe the field with your ass in battle!"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Okay, okay, clearly being twins meant we each only got half of our mother. It's too bad you got the battle skills. Well, at least I got the wisdom."

Stiles hears several snorts that clearly don't come out from his phone. He scowls back at the Pack that has clearly been hanging on to every word uttered between himself and Annabeth. Annabeth too snorts, but at least she has the decency of immediately following that up with, "Well, we are Athena's children. What else can the world expect from us right? See you soon."

"Bye."

"Athena's children? I thought your mother's name was Claudia," Scott asks him as he puts away his phone.

"She did go by Claudia while she lived here, yes." 

"Well," Lydia puts her on arms on her hips as she demands, "how did your mother have so many children? And how is your twin sister not related to your dad?"

Stiles opens his mouth a couple times trying to figure out a good way to phrase it without giving away his heritage from his mother's side. Finally, he decides to just be candid with his Pack. "I already knew about the supernatural world before Scott got bitten. In fact, I knew almost immediately that he was a werewolf because I recognized the signs he displayed form a book I read when I was younger."

Derek opens his mouth clearly about to ask how, but Stiles decides to just jump the gun and get this over with.

"My mother is Athena. You know, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle. That makes me a demi-god, except I must be the worst demi-god in existence. I'm more human than god to be honest. In fact, I'm convinced that Annabeth received all the demi-god traits between us. The thing about my mother is she can take on a human form whenever she wishes, and she does choose to do so every few years. I suppose though that the year me and Annabeth were conceived my mother was enarmoured with more than one fellow -- more like 3 to be exact. She apperently didn't just pick. Instead, she must've chosen to roam the earth with several forms. The thing is though that apperently mom's a virgin, and she can only conceive through a joining of minds. So, she first conceived Annabeth with one form. It was like a joining of minds between Annabeth's father and mom, and then, she was pregnant with Annabeth."

Stiles took a deep breathe before continuing the explanation to get to the part about him. "Then, another form of hers also decided to join minds with my biological father, which I guess I can't blame her for. My biological father is a freaking genius after all; that must've attractive to her. Usually, she doesn't conceive more than one child at a time, but apperently she chose to make an exception for me and Annabeth. So, anyway, me and Annabeth were conceived in different forms. But hold on, so, mom's pregnant with me and she chose to leave my biological father, but then shortly thereafter, she fell in love. And I mean really in love. She must've really liked my dad, the sheriff, because she chose to marry him and let him raise me and she stuck around with us for ten years. That means alot nowadays. Everybody else at Camp Half-Blood were abandoned by their godly parent by the age of one, so they all have abandonment issues except for me. Mom liked me which is actually kind of weird since again, worst demi-god in existence."

"Demi-god?" Allison mouthed with no sound coming out.

Scott was looking at him as though he had grown a new personality that was attempting to bite him. Issac, Boyd, and Jackson were also looking as though they were in danger of getting bitten. Lydia looked like she had already processed the new information and had apperently decided to just take it all in stride. Erica wasn't as pale as she had been when the sheriff arrived, but she was still clearly coming around to all the information bombarding her.

Derek had an expressionless look on his face that was really giving nothing away to Stiles. Was Derek mad that Stiles had kept this from him? Was he going to be asked to leave the Pack? Stiles breath stuttered a little as he breathed in at that unnerving thought. 

"Do you want to hear about my dad's side of the family?" Stiles asked even though he was a little concerned that Scott might break a muscle in his face if he doesn't stop straining it in his confusion.

Derek nods for him to continue, so he does.

"Okay, well, that was sort of the supernatural side of the family. Yay, mom! My biological father's also crazy, and he calls alot. I visit when I can, though I suppose I haven't been by the mansion as much this year. Anywho!" Stiles rushed on as everybody looked like they were about to start throwing questions again at the use of the word 'mansion.' "My biological father is Tony Stark!" 

A pin dropping could have been heard in the silence that followed that declaration. Then, Scott cracked a smile, "You're joking right?"

His smile died a painful death when Stiles failed to smile back at his pal. Derek really looked constipated with the way his emotions were clearly struggling to flash across his face at that declaration.

Erica, also smiled, but she clearly smiled for a different reason. "That makes so much sense! I mean, you're both loud! And all over the place, and generally annoying right?" She smiled at Stiles sweetly as he glared half-heartedly at her for the jab at his personality. 

"I'll have you know. I'm perfectly quiet and well-behaved," Stiles sniffed disdainfully in response.

Everybody did snort then, and everybody including Derek managed to crack a smile at that response.

"So, Tony Stark has five children? How has he kept you out of the media?" Jackson demands. 

"Well, a lot of disguises and being shuffled into different cars. Plus, top notch security when we're home so no paparazzi watching our moves." Stiles responds easily to this question. 

"Who are the others?"

"Well," Stiles begins, "there's Darcy. She's the oldest. Then, I'm the second-oldest. Then there's Peter who's a sophmore in high school right now. Then Harley and Emma were adopted by Tony a couple years ago."

Stiles was about to continue but then the tree shifted behind him. He grinned widely as he turned around to greet the new arrivals.

"About time!" He yells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I too feel like I rushed the ending of that chapter, but I have a mgt test to study for. I really should stop writing. Hope you guys all enjoyed it. I promise I'll write a lot more about the Stark side of the family in the next chapter. I just felt like this chapter already had a lot of info jammed in. Hope you guys all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave any comments or suggestions or critiques! It'd be greatly appreciated. Feel free to correct me if you ever spot any glaring errors in this fic.


	2. Tony has a lot of kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thor, IronMan, and IronMan 2 have already happened. I'm trying to have this scene occur before Avengers does. I haven't decided yet if I'm going to keep Teen Wolf and Percy Jackson canon. This is fanfiction, so I'm trying not to get too caught up in trying to force the timelines to align. I guess I'll just have to see how this goes.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop! Pop. Pop."

Peter signed in humour and exasperation. How was this his life?

"Pop. Pop. Pop! Pop. Pop."

"Oh my gosh! Why isn't he awake yet?" Darcy demanded as she walked in on Peter and Emma waking Tony up.

Tony groaned as he finally peeked out from under the pile of blankets and Emma on top of him. "I was awake 10 'Pop's' ago," he grumbled tiredly.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop." Emma continued on obliviously, bouncing up and down on the bed as she continued to chant.

"Yes, Emma?" Tony asked as he raised himself up onto his elbows so that Emma would notice he had finally joined the land of the living.

"Pop!" Emma squealed in delight as she jumped on top of him.

"Oooof!" Tony let out as he went back down under the weight of Emma. Darcy smiled with amusement at the familiar sight. Well, familiar in that, she was used to watching Tony go down under one of her siblings weight.

Peter apperently took pity on the old man since he frowned a little in worry before gently tugging Emma up and off Tony. Tony sighed in relief.

"Sir, now that you are awake, perhaps you should head to the kitchen? Young Mr. Harley appears to be having some difficulties with the eggs." Jarvis' voice seemed to be infused with a little bit of humour.

Darcy's eyes widen. "Shit! Did he drop them? I told him to wait for me to come back!" Darcy hurried out of the room with Peter on her heels.

Tony smiled wide as he swung out of bed. "Did you have sweet dreams, Emma?" He asked her as he pulled on his sleeping robe.

"Yep!" Emma dragged out the 'p' the way Stiles did every time he responded to a question with just that one word. Tony smiled down at her in fondness. The thought made a frown appear slightly on his face, but he did his best to keep the smile on his face for Emma. After all, it wasn't her fault that he couldn't help but feel a little anxious every time he thought of Stiles living all the way in Beacon Hills, California.

Tony regretted that he couldn't keep Stiles to himself all the time the way he managed to keep Darcy, Peter, Harley, and Emma. He understood that Stiles was happy with his stepfather in Beacon Hills, but he still couldn't help but wish that Stiles lived with him. He was glad that Stiles had a responsible parent who kept tracked of him and loved him dearly, but Tony loved him too. It was too bad that Stiles had been an accident that his mother had kept. It was too bad that Stiles had been raised by his mother with a stepfather constantly in the picture filling in Tony's role. Actually, it was great, and Tony knew this. He just really wished there had been a way to keep Stiles around more often.

Of course, Tony was grateful that Claudia had notified him of Stiles' birth, and he would always be eternally gratified that Claudia and John had allowed him visitation rights. He always looked forward to all the pictures that Claudia and John sent him of Stiles as he grew up. Stiles always made a point out of spending most of his summers with him too, and Tony made a point out of calling Stiles once a day or sending a text once a day when he couldn't take the time to call. It was already April, and Tony was very much looking forward to the end of May. From there, it'd be two weeks before Stiles would come by.

It'd be nice if Stiles could spend the entire summer with him each year, but apperently, Stiles made a point out of visiting his mother's side of the family for two weeks at the beginning of each summer. Thus, Tony didn't get him until after those first two weeks of Stiles' summer. Tony also got him every three Christmases.

"They kicked me out!" Harley shouted as he interrupted Tony's reminiscing.

Tony shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Emma had gone back to her chanting in the few minutes he had been out of it.

"Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop. Pop!"

"Yes, Emma?" Tony asked again before turning to Harley. "Who did?"

"Darcy and Peter! They think that because they're older and I spilled a few eggs, then that means that they get to kick me out of the kitchen! It was my idea to make the omelets for your birthday! I should've been allowed to participate too!"

Tony winced at the shouting before responding, "A few eggs?"

Harley blushed as he admitted, "I dropped two boxes, but it was an accident!"

Tony sighed and opened his mouth to scold Harley before deciding he just didn't want to do so today. It was his birthday, damn it. Nothing was going to faze him today. He was going to spend the day with four out of his five children, and then he was going to spend a few hours on the phone with Stiles. This was going to be a good day or so help him.

He leaned down to pick up Emma and kiss her cheek before deciding to go with, "Let's just go eat, Harley."

Harley looked a little annoyed that Tony wasn't siding with him before deciding to grab the hand that Tony held out to him. He gave a small smile when Emma leaned her cheek down in a clear request to be kissed. Harley leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss. Tony smiled in amusement.

Moments like these reinforced just how great of a decision Tony made the day he met Harley and decided to keep him.

When Tony met Harley, he had been spending the day with all three of his children (it had been three kids back before Harley and Emma joined his family), and they had all been spending the day at one of the museums Tony owned. The beauty about owning a museum was that Tony could make everybody leave and keep the museum to himself and his kids for a few days. It was always a constant struggle trying to make sure the paparazzi never caught him with any of his children in public. He just didn't even want to begin to think about just how hard his kids' lives could become if the world were to find out the value on their lives.

Anyways, Tony had been yelling for Darcy to slow down and make sure nothing happened to Stiles or Peter. Darcy had been quite eager to get to the dinosaur room the museum had been promoting quite heavily over the last week.

Darcy had shouted back an exasperated fine before rushing back, grabbing ahold of Stiles and Peter, and full out sprinting down the hallway dragging the other two along.

Tony couldn't help but laugh even as he became very worried that they would all go crashing down soon. Stiles had a tendency to flail all over the place, and Tony didn't know how he felt about him being dragged along by his sprinting older sister. Tony knew Stiles had a tendency to trip over thin air while walking. He was concerned about how Stiles would fare if he were trying to keep up with a Darcy trying to get to "only the best dinosaur room ever, Dad!"

There had apperently been no need to worry though since Stiles appeared to be just a bit more graceful while were running. He was still very clumsy in comparison to other kids, but on the Stiles meter, he was running practically outright gracefully down the hallway after his siblings.

Peter too was a little awkward back then compared to other kids, and he had once been a lot smaller than his big brother and sister; nonetheless, the 10 year-old managed to jog along as he was pulled further and further away from Tony and towards the dinosaur room.

Tony had picked up his pace in an attempt to keep up with his 10, 12 (turning 13 in two weeks), and 16 year old. He saw them turn a corner and presumably stumble into the room since he heard a door crashing close not too long after they turned the corner.

Right as he too was about to turn down the right hallway in the direction he had seen his kids go, he heard a faint crash come from down the left hallway. Tony had paused and looked towards the door at the end of the left hallway curiously.

Looking back, it was like he had been at a crossways. Tony will always be glad he turned left to investigate himself rather than calling in Happy to investigate.

He had found Harley trapped behind some shelves. Harley had been seven at the time. He had also been alone, and he had looked so frightened.

"I'm so sorry!" Harley had shouted when Tony walked in. "I only wanted a piece of that cake! My sister was just born, and it should be one of the first things she tries! I was just going to grab a little, promise! I didn't mean for it to fall."

Tony saw there was some spilled cake a few feet in front of the shelves.

"How did the shelves fall?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"I had to get to the counter somehow," Harley responded. Tony had looked at him and compared what he must look like in comparison to the height of the counter. Okay, then, so the kid had climbed the shelves trying to cut some of the cake for himself.

"Where's your mother? Father? Grandparent? Guardian?"

"Dead," Harley responded succintly.

Tony had felt a spike of pity for the boy, and he had just opened his mouth to apologize for asking when Harley followed up his short statement with a little bitterness in his tone, "Or buying lottery tickets."

If Tony had met Harley before he had any kids, he'd have probably told Harley that dad's left, and he shouldn't be a pussy about it. Alas, he was a father himself now, and he knew better. The good ones never left willingly. Tony would personally need to be dragged away kicking and screaming before he let any of his kids think he left them. It already hurt every time Stiles left him.

"Well, where are you living?"

"At the orphanage. I've been there a couple months," Harley had apperently decided to keep the bitter tone.

"With your sister?" Tony had wanted this clarified.

"Yeah. Mom went to heaven when my sister was born. Or that's how Mrs. Smileen says it."

"How did you get in here? Why isn't someone watching you?" Tony wanted to know.

Harley had looked down to the left and opened his mouth about to tell a clear lie. Tony didn't care to hear one, and he noticed the shelf shift a little. Immediately concerned that the child should be taken out of the shelves, he started going around the shelves trying to calculate where the best point would be to life from.

Once he had Harley out, he called Happy to come watch the kids. He led Harley out to meet the others and told them Harley would be staying with them tonight. He followed that up by apologizing that he needed to go fill out the paperwork to pick up Harley's sister as well. The others had been disappointed, but they had immediately lightened up when Tony promised them he'd get home as soon as he could.

Harley had followed him out of the museum to another car Happy had arranged for in disbelief. "Are you going to adopt him?" He finally asked in confusion.

Tony could recognize the signs of a neglected kid. He had been one himself after all, and the wary, defensive posture Harley wore rang all sorts of bells and raised all sorts of red flags in his head.

"Yeah. I need a minion, and you clearly fit the bill."

"What? Seriously?" Harley exclaimed.

"No, it's just you look like a mess kid, and you're wondering around by yourself. That's not okay. Ever. And you say you have a little sister? A few weeks old? Yeah, she needs a home and so do you. I don't ask just anybody you know. I suppose I can just see myself in you. I could see it almost immediately. You and me, kid, we're going to have a great run. Promise." Tony tried to give the kid an encouraging smile, and he felt a little bit like he was failing until Harley let out a tiny smile and his eyes shined a little.

Yep, no regrets, Tony thought later that day as he walked out with Harley and a baby Emma in his arms.

Pepper had been exasperated when she learned that Tony just adopted two kids out of the blue without consulting her first. Tony knew better though. Pepper was quite clearly smitten with Harley and Emma the moment she met them; she was just annoyed that she would be attending more meetings herself as Tony's schedule would have to be cleared up so that he could make time for the two newest additions to his home.

When he arrived at the mansion, he found Darcy, Stiles, and Peter waiting in the front hall (clearly Jarvis had alerted them when his car entered the premises) looking excited and wary themselves.

The three of them and Harley had stared each other from opposite sides of the room for a few minutes. The atmosphere had actually gotten a little awkward as all four clearly looked out of their depth. Fortunately, Emma had chosen that moment to open her eyes and sniff a little in irritation.

Once she started fussing, Tony knew he had to get her taken care of which meant he'd have to move on to his room. Pepper had already sent a message saying she had set up the basics in his room, and the rest would be arriving the next day.

As he took a few steps towards the stairs, Harley's eyes had widened, and he had looked honestly terrified at the idea of being left to fend by himself against the other three. Peter had looked sympathetic at the face Harley pulled and had taken a step forward. Peter had always been the bravest of the three.

"Do you want to play Mario Kart?" Peter asked Harley.

Darcy had immediately wrinkled her nose, "Again? Do you really want to lose again? Let's play something else!"

"Oooh! You should see our playground! It's epic! Dad always changes it up each year." Stiles exclaimed. The other two immediately looked on board with the idea.

Stiles and Darcy had each grabbed one of Harley's arms as Peter started leading the way towards the backyard chattering away about all the changes that had been made to the playground over the years.

Harley had looked overwhelmed but a lot less terrified.

By the time Tony had time to come back downstairs after he had finally gotten Emma to sleep in her new crib, the four had been making cookies in the kitchen with Pepper and Happy's help. All six of them were laughing hard at some story Darcy was telling.

Tony had immediately joined in. He didn't even need to hear the story himself. He had just felt really alive and in the moment and exuberantly ecstatic at that moment.

"Dad! Stop falling asleep! Let's go!" Tony heard Harley exclaim from halfway down the stairs.

Tony put five year old Emma down and followed them towards the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave any suggestions or critiques.


	3. Tony thinks a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Tony's POV. I'll be switching to Darcy's in the next chapter though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was trying to have this chapter revolve around Darcy. I really tried, but Tony kind of took over it, and I'm sorry about that. This first part is more like a continuation of the last chapter, and then it merged a bit into Darcy's POV. I promise to have Darcy take over the next chapter. I'm just kind of letting this story write itself, and that's how this chapter went. Also, trying to get the plot started in this chapter. Anyways, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, recall that Thor, IM, and IM2 already happened. I'll probably add a few scenes from those movies, but they'll be flashbacks if they're mentioned at all.

Ding!

"Yes! It's ready! We salvaged the cake!" Darcy looked at the cake with satisfaction and perhaps a few tears of pride.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Cake! Daddy, can we have cake first?" Emma demanded as she tugged at Tony's pants. 

"We can have a little after breakfast, Emma," Tony replied as he distractedly noted that Emma had already grown tired of the term 'Pops' for the day. Emma tended to switch between 'Pops' and 'Daddy' when she was referring to him. She had picked up on the term 'Pops' from one of Stiles visits when he jokingly referred to Tony as such. The term had unfortunately stuck in Emma's vocabulary since she liked to use different words.

Darcy and Peter glanced at each other.

"There are other healthier breakfast items right?" Tony asked archly. 

"Of course!" Darcy cheerily replied as she turned around towards the fridge, "I'll just start making that now!"

Peter was already pulling out the bacon and another carton of eggs. "Stiles called earlier. We told him you were still asleep, so he said he'd call again after school." 

Tony sighed, "You could have woken me up."

Harley stared at him blankly, "It's your birthday. You get to sleep in and have cake."

Darcy picked up on the disappointment present in their father's voice and added, "He was running late for class anyway. We could tell he was driving when he called. I made him hang up and go to class."

Tony looked a little more understanding with this explanation as he asked, "Last week of school for him then?" He allowed a little bit of his excitement to bleed into his voice. Last week of school for Stiles meant three weeks until Stiles came to spend him summer with Tony. 

Darcy smiled as she confirmed that it was, in fact, Stiles last week in school. Emma too perked up at that. "Styles coming soon?"

Tony grinned down at Emma. "Stiles coming soon, sweetie."

Emma brightened fruther at that and started twirling around the kitchen exclaiming "Styles coming soon!" to Darcy, Peter, and Harley as though they hadn't already heard Tony confirm it. Peter and Harley glanced at each other as they too smiled widely in anticipation. 

Tony always felt a little relieved that Emma understoo who Stiles was to her. She was only five after all, and although Stiles had been there when Tony first adopted her, she had only been a few weeks odl and couldn't be expected to remember how Stiles had cooed over her. Emma really only saw him in the summers and that one Christmas when she was two. 

Tony had originally worried that Emma wouldn't be able to remember that she had three older brothers, not two. Tony had shared these concerns with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. Rhodey had suggested hanging more family photos around the house. Before Emma, Tony had tended to keep the family photos on the mantle in his master bedroom since he didn't like the idea of anybody barging into his home and discovering photos of the most important people in the world to him. Yes, he had top notch security and JARVIS to notify him if anybody even tried to breach his family walls, but he still found it a little hard to breathe whenever he even imagined the possibilities of the world finding out about his five kids. 

At the realization that Emma might be too young to remember Stiles on her own, Tony had seriously taken Rhodey's suggestion into consideration. This was when IronMan was begining though, so the risks of intrusion were higher than ever for Tony and his family. Finally, Pepper had solved his dilemma by printing a bunch of photos, framing them, and hanging them all over Emma's room. 

This had allowed Tony to point out photos of Stiles and Stiles with the others every night when he was tucking Emma into her bed. Emma learned about Stiles as she repeated his name with Tony while they pointed at all of the different photos of him on her wall. Emma almost always demanded to be told a story about Stiles every day unless Stiles was visiting. Then, whenever Stiles was spending time at the mansion, Emma tended to follow him around pestering him with questions and looking generally awed with his responses. 

Stiles was definitely Emma's favorite despite how little of him she's gotten to know over her few years compared to the others. Stiless too was always as awed by her as she was of him. 

As for the others, they were old enough to have cellphones and video game systems, so they either texted random conversations or called Stiles whenever they felt overly excited or distressed by some event or another. Darcy, for instance, sent a bunch of photos of weird or funny things she saw in her everyday life. Stiles did the same for her. They also tended to Skype at early hours of the morning when both of them happened to be awake finishing a last minute assignment for school or cramming in study time for an exam. 

They were surprisingly close for having grown up in different homes and cultures. Darcy had grown up in the big city, and Stiles had mostly grown up in a small town. Despite this, they both had a lot of Tony's loud personality and could easily chatter to each other about a variety of topics. Also, Stiles was Darcy's first baby brother, and they had those first few summers of their childhoods just to themselves before Peter was old enough to play with them. 

Peter, on the other hand, was more introverted than one would expect from a child of Stark. Nonetheless, he too sent a few texts every week and made a point out of gaming wih Stiles. Those two could be found gaming and talking for a few hours a week on their Xboxes. They may be growing up in different homes, but that doesn't stop them from gaming together.

Sometimes, a friend of Stiles, Scott, would join them, but lately, Peter said it was just him and Stiles kicking zombie butt. 

Harvey, unlike Emma, can still remember Stiles from the first summer they met and every summer and the one Christmas that followed. Unlike Darcy and Peter though, Harley was still not all that interested in texting. Harley still wanted to contact Stiles like the others though so he begged for a phone to call Stiles with. He only called once or twice a week at first, but once Harley discovered how much better Stiles was at helping him with homework, Harley started to Skype with Stiles for help. One day, Harley showed Stiles a project he was working on (a potato gun). Stiles made a few small suggestions, and from that moment on, Harley could be found calling Stiles almost every day to talk about one of the many projects he would work on at a time. 

Peter and Harley have a lab they share since like Tony, they like to take things apart and see how they work. Stiles was good at brain-storming, but Stiles didn't much care for sitting down long enough to build something. Peter had enough projects to keep him occupied, but Harley didn't mind exchanging a few ideas with Stiles and sitting down to build some of them. As such, a lot of the conversations between Harley and Stiles went a lot like, "How cool would it be if so and so did so and so...?!"

Tony suspected that Stiles had already begun to teach Harley some physics to make a few of their projects work a little more efficiently, but he still had no proof. 

Alas, summers tended to be the brightest points of their years since they all got together for a few months visiting all sorts of sites around the world. 

"Well, Harley, set the table, will you?" Tony requested as he tugged Emma towards a seat at the table. Darcy started to place the food into the plates Peter handed her. From there, Peter and Darcy took a few plates each and started setting them down around the table. 

Harley and Emma immediately dug into their plates of food with Harley reaching for some more bacon from the plate of extra bacon at the center of the table. 

Darcy and Peter made sure everything was set before they dug into their own plates of food. Tony took a moment to gaze fondly at his kids eating breakfast with him for his birthday. He would never get used to this warm feeling that overtook him every time he realized just how fortunate he was. 

It had only been a year after his parents' deaths when he found out about Darcy. He had been so unsure about her. he had almost placed her into adoption when her mother had dumped her on him. He had fumbled a lot the first year, trying to get everything right and not screw her up too badly. He shouldn't have worried. He managed, and he was so glad everyday after that he hadn't given her up. He was glad he had fought for her. 

Darcy was the first one to bring the light back into his life. She kept him from a wild bachelor life, but he was more than okay with that every time he saw her smile at him. She had already long since shed her baby face, but to him, every time he looked at her, he could still see his baby Dars grinning widely at him as she made grabby hands at him. He will always be able to see taht every time he gazes at her. 

She's the reason he had begged Claudia for visitation rights to Stiles. Once he discovered the joy of having children, he could not imagine not being involved in Stiles' life. He was so glad she had granted his request. Of course, she didn't do so until she had met Darcy and had seen with her own eyes that Tony was capable of being a responsible, loving single father. 

He was especially relieved that Claudia had given him those rights since he still could barely even recall the night Stiles was conceived. It was all a little hazy to him. He had been especially out of it that night since Pepper had demanded he make an appearance at some Stark event or other. Pepper had even gone as far as to arrange for Darcy to be watched by Happy's wife. That night had been his first chance at getting wasted since Darcy came into life, so of course, still being a little immature, he had taken it, and although he could never regret Stiles, he was still a little hazy about what exactly went on that night. 

Tony really should stop drifting off into his memories, but it's yet another birthday, and he's feeling particularly introspective today. He tuned into Harley's story of his last day at school -- something to do with a hampster and a glue bottle. 

Darcy and Peter looked amused, and Emma was twirling some of her food around her plate while listening intently trying to figure out the joke the other two had already clearly caught on to.

Right when Tony was going to ask for Harley to repeat a few details, Darcy's phone went off.

"Don't you wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't you wish your girlfrie--"

Immediately, Tony and Darcy glanced at each other in surprise before they simultaneously made shushing gestures at the others. The other three immediately quieted down and frowned at Darcy's phone as she picked up.

"Hello? Jane's lovely assistant, Darcy, speaking." Tony noticed she was answering her work phone.

"Yes, hello, Miss. Lewis. This is Phil Coulson from SHIELD calling. We were hoping to speak to Jane directly."

"Well, she's not here right now, but you can leave a message, and I'll be sure to pass it along."

"No message. A request."

"Shoot, then." 

"We have recently arranged for her a trip to Norway to speak to some of the most renowned scientists in her field. We were hoping she'd represent SHIELD and by extension the United States. We would, of course, arrange to pay for all expenses if she agrees to present her findings and colloborate with a few other scientists over there also interested in astropsychics. This trip is expenses paid for just one, however, Miss. Lewis."

"Well, no can do, then. Jane isn't capable of managing herself. She'll kill herself if you send her all the way to Norway by her lonesome self. No one there will be capable of taking care of her while she does her sciencey things." Sciencey was a word right? Darcy thought briefly to herself before tuning back into what the agent on the line was saying. 

"Very well. We'll arrange to pay for both your expenses. Does she agree to present her findings then?"

"I'll have to ask," Darcy replied briefly.

"Well, we need an immediate reply, Miss. Lewis. This offer has a limited time window opportunity."

Darcy sighed, "Very well. Let me add her to this call."

Darcy quickly used a feature on her phone to add Jane to the conversation. The phone rung as both her and Coulson listened. 

"Hello?" Jane picked up and replied distractedly.

"Hey, Jane, SHIELD wants us to go to Norway."

"Really? What for?"

"Some lab facility or another--"

"Okay, let's go." Jane hung up.

"We'll email you the details. The plane will leave in five hours. Be there. Good day, Miss. Lewis."

Darcy concluded that Jane had clearly not been listening. She was obviously caught up on some equation if she had just agreed to go to Norway without a fight. Damn it, Darcy was going to have some serious words with her about listening closely to any calls she receives and to ask the appropriate questions before unwittingly agreeing to some random trip to the middle of nowhere on both their behalves. 

Tony frowned. "They're arranging for Foster to leave the country? Why?"

Darcy frowned pensively, "Well, something is obviously about to go down, and they want Jane as far from here as possible." 

Tony sighed, "So much for my birthday then. If Jane's being taken away, then I want you guys to be hidden too."

"Awwed, Dad! You promised to take us to the movies today!" Harley complained. Emma added her own protests to Harley's. Peter was frowning in concern at the idea that they needed to be hidden again.

Tony called Pepper first. "Hey, Jane's being taken out of the country, so I want my kids hidden again too."

Pepper sighed. "Tony, both me and Rhodey are too busy, and Happy and his wife are still off visiting their family overseas. It'd do more harm than good to send the kids to them. I don't even think they have the room."

Tony frowned in thought. "What about Stiles? He's out of the way, and he only has a week of school left. Plus, he's of age now. He should be able to watch his younger siblings for a few weeks. I'm going to call him. Start arranging for a flight to Beacon Hills for the others."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there you have it. Thank you so much to all those people whom have left kudos and bookmarks! I really appreciate it! And thanks especially to those whom have taken the time to comment/review. Also, lots of thank yous to the following communities on Fanfiction whom have added me: 'Calling All Avengers,' 'Domestic Avengers,' 'Fem!Characters,' 'Mthyology Maniac's Association ( MMA),' 'Ship stories!,' 'Steve Rogers + Tony Stark = STONY,' 'Tony Whump!,' and 'great avenger fic.' 
> 
> This story is also on Fanfiction and I've just started LiveJournal. I'm still kind of experimenting with LiveJournal, so any suggestions for that would be appreciated. Links to those can be found on my profile. 
> 
> Just wondering, is it worth getting added to any collections on ArchiveOfOurOwn?


	4. Darcy tells a lot of lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's POV at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/11/14: Right, school's crazy. Only just got a chance to really finish this chapter.

Bang. 

Jane jumped back from the pages of notes she was scrawling all over. "What's going on?" She demanded as a few pages flew off her pile.

Darcy glared at her. "Pack up. We're going to Norway!"

Jane blinked back at her blankly. "Why are we going to Norway? I've got to finish these formulas by Friday if I want to stay on track with this study."

"Well, maybe next time someone calls you, you should pay attention to the conversation before you agree that Norway is lovely at this time of the year and that you're just psyched to jump when someone tells you to."

Jane frowned. "I don't remember agreeing to go to Norway. Are you sure I used those words?"

"Well, maybe not those exact words, but that's essentially all Agent Coulson heard when you agreed to represent SHIELD at a conference being held in Norway!" Darcy exclaimed in annoyance. She was a little ticked that Jane had just agreed to go to the conference without showing a little token resistance. I mean, for goodness sake, this was SHIELD that was asking them to go to Norway. The same organization that so rudely seized Jane's research and essentially placed a gag order on them as far as Thor and his existence went. 

Jane's eyes lit up in excitement though. She was always a sucker for conferences where she could present her findings and network with other scientists in her field. Jane actually listened for once when she attended conferences looking for information that would be relevant to her and her own research. "A conference on what exactly? What's the topic?"

Darcy sighed in resignation. They were going to Norway. There was no stopping the intervention SHIELD was obviously running to get Jane out of the country before whatever was happening went down. "Astrophysics," she finally recited dutifully.

"Really?" Jane perked up as she started gathering the papers and notes she had been working on before Darcy had arrived. She picked up the sheets of papers that had fluttered to the ground earlier, and just stuffed them on top of the growing pile she had going on top of the table. She would probably have Darcy organize them later on the plane trip over. "Who'll be speaking beside me? Will there be any demonstrations?"

This was clearly going to be like going to a carnival for Jane. Darcy finally cracked a smile in amusement at that thought. Jane reminded her a lot of Peter. He also liked attending any conferences Pepper could sneak him into.

"You do realize SHIELD is trying to get rid of us, right? Something's going to go down soon, and they want us out of the way. We haven't heard from Erik in weeks. Maybe they sent him on a conference to Norway too. Oh, jeez, what if they're picking us off one by one every few weeks so no one would notice a pattern? I bet you're next, and they probably just agreed to allow me to come so that I could be taken out at the same time. No wonder they gave in to my demands to be allowed to accompany you. They were probably already planning to pay for my seat, and they just wanted me to think it was my idea to come along. They tricked me into planning my own demise, Jane! Jane, I'm doomed! We're doomed! Quick, we need a contingency plan. We need to plan for every possible murder plan they could try to unravel while we're abroad."

Darcy may or may not be hyperventilating by this point. Really, no one can blame her if she is though. She's only just graduated college after all. She still has so much to live for, and how would her family fare without her? They'd be devestated! Who will Stiles rant to when Derek has pulled another idiotic move? Who will be there to shove Peter off his computer and out the door to socialize if she doesn't? That boy would be content to ignore all of his friends in favor of his projects if he's given the chance! And who will be there to hold Harley every time he wakes up from nightmares? For goodness sake, Harley still hates to admit that he has any. He's always trying so hard to pretend he's moved on, and he's always trying the hardest out of all of them to look like he's a perfectly normal boy with a perfectly good life. He really shouldn't just shove all of his problems to the back of his mind, but Darcy still feels like she's talking to a wall every time she tries to suggest he talk about. So far, she has only managed to gain enough trust to see him at his most vulnerable. 

And sweet Emma! She'll be left to fend for herself against her older three brothers and her father if Darcy's not there to make sure the boys don't try to scare off any and all potential love interests. Although, on the other hand, Darcy was half tempted to turn a blind eye to half the boys' plots once Emma grows old enough to date, but she'll be there to make sure they don't scare off every possible suitor -- just the weird ones. 

Jane frowned at her consideringly for a moment before her rant reached a hysterical level of paranoia and unreasonable conspiracies. This did not help Darcy's nerves until Jane smiled at her suddenly, "I'll make a few calls, but I'm pretty sure they won't go to so much trouble to eliminate us, Darcy."

Darcy let out a breath of relief at that. Yeah, they wouldn't waste so many resources on her for that. Besides, her dad would raise hell himself if SHIELD were to do anything shifty to her. There was also no doubt that her siblings would also help rain pain down on anybody who tried to eliminate her. Of course, SHIELD didn't know that, but she was pretty sure that her father would keep SHIELD from harming her while not letting SHIELD in on his true motives. 

"Yeah, okay, let's go to Norway then. It's not like I had any summer plans I was looking forward to -- like maybe spending some time with my family." 

Jane bit her lip and frowned at her apologetically. "You don't need to come with me, Darcy."

Darcy bit her own lip in contemplation before she responded seriously for once, "Yes, I do, Jane. You shouldn't go to Norway all by yourself. Don't worry about it. My dad's getting reeled into other plans himself anyway, and my brother's taking care of the younger siblings this summer. I'm covered. I can go. Besides, I'm sure it'll be fun!"

Aww, lies. Darcy's going to be bored stiff. She's sure of that, but she is also a master liar. She's had to be after her childhood. She's pretty sure being Tony Stark's firstborn has a job description that includes 'be prepared to lie adeptly and at any moment.' Improvisation was her middle name, or so she liked to claim. It was actually Maria after her grandmother, but no one would get her to admit that! 

Jane brightened up again. "Okay, then, you pack the equipment. Make sure everything here gets to a secure facility. I'll pack my bags and check out the legitimancy of this conference."

Jane practically skipped out of there. 

Darcy sighed before pulling some boxes out and getting to work.

Later, as Darcy was packing the last two boxes into the back of the van, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered distractedly as she tried to balance the phone near her ear while making sure none of the boxes were sticking out.

"Hey, Dars. Dad just called. He said he was sending the others along? What's happening? Is something going on? Why can't you or Dad watched the younger ones?

It was Stiles Darcy noted absentmindly as she finally shut the trunk.

"Yeah, I received a call from SHIELD to go to Norway with Jane. They're getting us out of the way. Dad agreed and decided he needed to get the younger ones out too, so you'll be watching them."

Stiles sighed from his end.

"Is something wrong? It can't be anymore dangerous from your end, right?" Darcy laughed. "You live in a small town, Stiles. I'm sure nothing goes on there without the whole town knowing, and you know Dad keeps track of your town."

Stiles laughed sarcastically from his end as he muttered, "Right. Nothing suspicious here. Just your typical little town."

Darcy paused on her way back up the steps to Jane's apartment. She frowned. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying the younger ones won't be okay there? Are you not okay there? Stiles, you know you can come to us if you need us, right?"

Darcy would have thought this obvious. She knows their dad ends every conversation with Stiles with a "take care" and an "I love you" and a "come to me if you need me, Stiles." Surely, that's gotten through to him by now, right?

Stiles quickly changed his tone Darcy noticed as he quickly replied, "No, everything's fine. We've got it all under control. They'll be fine. My friends and I will take care of them."

"You've got what under control? Has something been going on? Have you been keeping something from us, Stiles? I thought your dad was the sheriff. I thought he took care of things on your end?"

"Of course, he does. Good old dad. Still the sheriff. And nothings going on. I promise. Leave it, Darcy. They'll be okay."

Darcy bit her lip before deciding to go with it and continuing up the stairs. 

Perhaps Darcy wasn't the only one who lied. But, really, what did she expect? Stiles was also Tony's kid. 

She quickly changed the subject -- or well at least diverted their attention to another topic as she entered Jane's apartment. 

"So, by friends, you mean Derek, right?" Darcy's eyes may be sparkling with mischief by now. She knew how Stiles felt about the guy. She also knew he hadn't done anything because he hadn't been of age and his father was the sheriff.

Stiles was of age now though. He could definitely now pursue it. 

Stiles was obviously blushing from his end. Darcy could just imagine it, and relish in the power she had to embarass him as his older sister. She couldn't wait till she could grab some time to swing by Beacon Hills and meet this elusive Derek. Too bad she couldn't go with the others, but she was needed in Norway with Jane by SHIELD.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied loftily. 

Yes, Darcy was not the only liar in this family. She was sure of it now.

She quickly started listing examples. "Oh, Darcy, today, Derek dropped me off at school. Derek held the door open today, Darcy. Darcy, Derek's going to save all the abandoned children and puppies of this world, Darcy!"

"I did not say that last one!" Stiles sounded appalled now as he continued, "And I am hanging up now! Call me when you arrive in Norway. I want pictures! Send me your best shots of the place."

Darcy laughed as she quickly replied, "I will as long as you send me pictures! I want updates on the others. Let me know how it goes."

Stiles finally laughed a little too as he added, "Annabeth's spending the next week here too. They'll get to meet her. I know only you and Peter have. It's about time they met my twin."

Darcy had always been a little confused about how Stiles could have a twin that was not related to them, but she always just went with it. Family was family even if they weren't blood, and she had always supposed that was what Annabeth was to Stiles. They must be awfully close for Stiles to call her his twin despite no blood connection she had always thought. They had met her one weekend when Tony had swung by Beacon Hills with her and Peter and Annabeth had also been visiting Stiles. She had seemed like a pretty decent person, but Darcy could no longer really recall her. Yes, she'd have to take the time to meet up with her again. It'd be nice for her and Emma to bond more with Stiles' 'twin' sister.

"Okay, then, that should be fun. Too bad I'm missing out, but I'll see you all later. Got to go." Darcy had just spotted Jane struggling with her suitcase as she stumbled into the living room with the case. Oh, Jane, Darcy thought to herself, how have you survived this long without me?

"Bye." 

Darcy took the suitcase out of Jane's hand and just lifted it as she turned back to the door. "Well, everything's packed up. Let's go. We just need to swing by my place."

Darcy had originally briefly contemplated swinging by Stark Tower with Jane in tow, but she didn't really want to explain why she would be staying there. In the end, Darcy had made a call to Pepper whom had agreed to try to swing by Stark Tower and pack her things for her.

Darcy took her phone out as she started up the van and backed out onto the road. She waited for Pepper to pick up.

"Darcy!" Pepper exclaimed a little breathless.

"Hey, Pep, have you packed my bag yet?"

"Darcy, I was just about to call you! I haven't had the chance, and I just got pulled into an emergency board meeting. I won't be able to swing by the tower and pack your things. I am so sorry, Darcy. I hope you all have a safe trip. I've barely managed to reserve the flight tickets for the others before I got pulled away. Right now, they think I ducked out to use the restroom, so I can't talk for long."

Darcy sighed in dismay. "Okay, thank you anyways for trying, Pepper. I supposed Jane was going to find out eventually, and dad will be excited to meet her. You know he's been bugging me for an introduction for awhile now."

Pepper obviously smiled in amusement from her end as she replied, "Yes. Tony always loves to talk with other scientists. I'll leave you to it then, and good luck, Dars. I've got to go. Somebody's coming in."

The line went dead before Darcy could reply. She put her phone away as she swung the van in the direction of the tower. 

"Right, okay, guess we really are going by my place first then. Just need to pack a bag and other essentials. I won't take long. Then, we'll need to head to the airport. Dad's been wanting to meet you. Hope you don't mind. He can be a little overwhelming, so you could always stay in the van and wait. I shouldn't take long."

Jane frowned. "I don't mind coming with, and I wouldn't mind meeting your dad, Darcy. It'll be fine."

Darcy smiled in disbelief as she replied, "Alright, then, but remember you agreed to this. Also, keep in mind that he'll probably ask a bunch of intrusive questions about your research. He's read your papers and he's a scientist himself. Not the same field, mind you, but he's always interested in learning."

Jane's smile turned a little excited. "I don't mind discussing my work with other scientists, Darcy."

"Right then." Darcy's stomach started rolling in nerves as she tried not to imagine the worst that could happen.

Pretty soon, she could see Stark tower up in the distance. 

"Almost there." She muttered over the radio that was humming softly in the background of the van as she pulled into the garage. 

"Stark Tower? I thought we were going by your place?" Jane asked in confusion.

"We are going by my place. This is my place. I'm up on the 30th floor, but we'll swing by the top floor first so you can meet the family."

"Okay," Jane was obviously still bewildered but she was also quite clearly going to go along with it.

Darcy parked in her usual spot near the elevator before getting out. "Come on. Let's go."

She led the way up to the elevator where she leaned in and announced her presence to Jarvis.

Jarvis had probably already noted her arrival, but she announced it more for Jane's sake then anything else.

As the doors swung open, Jarvis announced, "Welcome back, Miss. Darcy. What floor would you like to go to?"

"Let's go by the family floor first so that Jane may introduce herself to dad."

"As you wish." Darcy smiled briefly as the elevator started ascending before she lost the smile when she glanced at Jane frowning quietly to herself. 

It was going to be okay. This introduction was going to happen sooner or later.

It's about time she revealed a few truths after all. And, it was Jane. She could trust Jane. 

She was sort of betting her family's life on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Also, thank you to those people who've commented on / reviewed Chapter 3.
> 
> Lots of thank yous to the following communities who've added me on Fanfiction: 'Daughter Darcy,' 'Ranma, Digimon ,Dragonball Z and Anything else I Think of,' and 'Tony Centric.' 
> 
> I'm also excited about getting to Stiles. He's still like 2 chapters away though. I still have a little more groundwork to lay before I can get to that scene.


	5. Coulson takes the stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I just can't be the only one who loves Coulson to pieces. 
> 
> \--
> 
> An outsider's POV to the crazy family I've built up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. The last two months have sucked. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Coulson's eyes scanned the room briefly as he entered the room.

"Behind the curtain?" Coulson's eyebrows raised a little in surprise. "Well, I suppose the simplicity of the hiding spot would've sufficed to conceal you if you weren't distorting the shadows slightly."

The curtains huffed before Clint popped out from behind the full sized curtains.

"The shadows? You can tell when they're 'slightly distorted.' Really?" Clint could not look any more skeptical if Coulson had just declared him king of the pineapples.

Although, Clint had noticed Coulson's slight obsession with the fruity treat. Perhaps, that wasn't such a wild conjecture then. Coulson could probably declare himself king of anything and everybody would probably just nod along. Fury would probably even sign off on it.

Coulson smiled blandly before he headed for his closet, not at all surprised to find Clint had snuck into his bedroom again.

Clint wondered over to his bed before laying down as he asked, "Plans today?"

"Yeah," Coulson replied nonchantedly before continuing, "I suppose Paris went well then?"

Clint sighed a little exhausted before deciding with the short answer: a short clipped, "Yes."

Coulson spared a glance in his direction as he pulled his shirt on before deciding to leave it. It was a rare mission indeed in which Coulson was not assigned as handler to Clint, but Coulson had been busy with bigger operations as per Fury's orders, so Clint had been left with Sitwell's guidance. Not that that was a bad thing -- Sitwell was competent. He just wasn't Coulson. He didn't have quite the same amount of dry wit or quick retorts that Coulson had. 

"Rumour is you were in charge of getting Foster out of the country. How that go? Did she go willingly?"

Coulson had just finished doing his tie as he confirmed the rumour, "I think she will. I arranged for a conference in Norway to be sped up to next week."

Clint smiled a little mischievously as he added, "I also heard you were going to need somebody to watch the cube."

Coulson glanced back at him before replying, "So, I suppose that means Natasha can't?"

Clint's smile dimmed a little. "She's over in Russia, I think." His smile brightened a little in fondness as he added, "Besides, she'd probably get bored silly if she's left with guard duty again. It's one thing to put her in charge of Stark. It's quite another to tell her to watch a cube."

"It's an important cube." 

"It's still a cube. I could use a rest though."

Coulson turned around fully to face him now that he had his jacket and watch on. "You know this assignment could very easily go south? If anybody's leaked the location, all sorts of people will want to get their hands on this technology."

Clint gave him a serious look as he replied, "I know. It's fine. When are we heading out?"

Coulson continued to watch him intently as though assessing his truthfulness before nodding. "We should head out in two hours then. That'll give us time to settle a few things before we go. I have a few errands Fury wants me to run personally before I head over."

Clint nodded back. "I guess I'll be sleeping on the flight," he huffed out as he got up from the bed to follow Coulson out.

On their way out, Coulson grabbed a medium-sized suitcase and his briefcase before he locked his door behind him. They stopped at the last door of the hallway before Coulson knocked.

"Yes?" A small voice asked as a tiny little girl peaked through the gap she made as she opened the door. 

"Miranda!" A woman shouted from further back in the apartment. "How many times have I told you not to open the door unless I am there? It could be anybody! You're supposed to behave! Oh, hello," a woman added a little breathlessly as she ushered the little girl away from the door and towards the living room. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Coulson gave the expected perfunctory smile before he continued, "Is Mrs. Feruge here?"

"No, she's out for the day on a family emergency. I'm the sitter. Would you like to leave her a message?"

"I just wanted to let her know I'd be out on a business trip, and I'll be sending someone over to pick up my mail every day. I just don't want her to be alarmed if she sees someone else snooping around my apartment. I'm Room 305."

"Oh, okay. Of course. I'll write her a note on her bulletin. Anything else?"

"No, that's it. Thank you. Have a good day."

"Yes, we'll see. You too."

Both Coulson and the sitter gave each other a last brief smile before Coulson turned as the door was shut by the sitter. Clint followed him silently to Coulson's ride, Lola. 

"So, are we heading for the helicarrier?" Clint asked when the ride had gone on silently for a full five minutes.

"Mmm, no, Fury wants me to check in on Stark. I think it's sort of a surprise visit. Fury wants to know what Stark is up to. He wants me to find out if Stark will be available if this whole thing goes south and we need to pull in reinforcements."

"We're heading for Stark Towers then?"

"Yes. Well, I am. You should go grab a few things, and meet me at the airport."

"I thought I could come with you and see Stark Tower. I hear he has a giant aquarium with sharks in his bedroom." Clint looked totally serious.

Coulson's facial expression didn't even change. "He doesn't. You won't be missing much. I'll just go in, and I'll hand him some files to read, something that'll excuse why I'm there. I hear Pepper's free tonight, so she'll be there to make sure he doesn't put up too much of a fight. Then, I'll swing by the airport, make sure Miss. Foster and Miss. Lewis have boarded their own flight, and then we can board our own flight."

"Where is the hellicarrier parked anyway?" Clint asked curiously.

"Not sure. Hill just told me our flight number. Let's not miss it. I don't really think we'll be heading for the hellicarrier though. I believe Fury decided to keep the cube somewhere on ground. This is your stop. Pack your things, and take a cab to the airport as soon as you can." 

Clint sighed tiredly as he got out of the car. "Okay, I'll catch you later."

Coulson smiled briefly at him before he pulled away from the curb. 

Coulson's phone rang as he was just spotting Stark Towers in the distance. 

"Coulson speaking"

"Coulson, it's Hill. Fury wants a status update."

"Miss. Foster and Miss. Lewis have agreed to leave the country. Barton has already been updated on his new mission. He'll be meeting me later at the airport. Romanoff is still radio silence. We can contact her only if we need her, and she will only contact us once her mission is complete or if she has been compromised. I am also just arriving at Stark Towers with the decoy files. I'll deliver them to Stark personally. I should be in and out. I'll call you on the flight later with the details."

"Roger that," Hill replied succintly before she chuckled briefly and ended the call with a "Good luck, Coulson."

Coulson signed tiredly now. Yes, he'll need everything he can get for this visit. It's Stark. He was one of the more annoying assets to check up on. Another one that sprung to Coulson's mind was a trigger-happy intern that Foster employed. Those two were probably somehow related. There had to be some notorious family link between Stark and Lewis. He'll prove it someday.

Coulson smiled as he got out of the car. How little sleep was he running on? Obviously, he needed a few more hours of sleep in his week if he was starting to link people together in his head as family. There was no way Stark and Lewis were related. They clearly lived in different dimensions. 

"Agent Coulson, welcome, but I regret to inform you that right now is not a good time to drop by unannounced. Is it a matter of great urgency? Perhaps you can drop by later?"

Coulson frowned thoughtfully to himself before deciding he'd rather get this inspection over with now. He'd have to stick to the cube for an undetermined amount of time starting in a few hours. Whatever Stark was up to up there... Well, Stark will just have to deal with his surprise visit. He was going to go up there now, and he was going to get this inspection over with. He'd rather determine now whether Stark was capable of being thrown into combat. He wasn't even sure if he'd have time later to come by and figure this out. If Stark is up to anything, he'd rather know now, so he can take measures now before everything starts to happen at once. And, yes, Coulson already had a gut instinct telling him that there was a storm coming, and he had better have a good measure of his stock and supplies before it hits. 

Coulson took out his ID and typed in the override code to be allowed upstairs to Stark's sanctuary. The elevator started to ascend slowly before it sped up to a slightly faster pace than normal elevators go at. Coulson didn't mind too much. The faster this trip went by, the better. He was just hoping for a quick, clean visit. In and out. It's possible, and so, it shall happen.

When the elevator dinged open, Coulson stepped briskly out of the elevator and frowned at the sight before him.

What in the world?

Coulson blinked a few times as he tried to fit the scene he saw before him into his world view. Just a few moments ago, he had jokingly imagined two of the three other people in the room being related, but it had just been a passing thought. A thought with absolutely no merit that was simply not supposed to be possible. He had dismissed it outright because he had never heard either mention each other. Really, it was all a little preposterous. 

The worse thing was the mirror flash of guilt that flashed through both of their faces before they almost simultaneously slapped on a goofy exterior in an attempt to cover for their brief slip-up. Standing next to each other, the similarity between the two was a little bit uncanny and very much disorientating to him. She had only a few of his features... so few that he had simply not made the connection of them being family until now. The embarassing thing though -- at least in retrospect (Coulson's job is to pick up on these small details) -- is their mannerisms are so similar. Even now, as he takes his time to observe them next to each other, they both seem to squirm a little bit under his scrutiny as their eyes flit about obviously looking for an escape route or an undo button. They can already tell he's drawn the right conclusion. Good: at least they know him well enough by now to not underestimate him. Too bad they hadn't volunteered the information themselves. This was just going to make his job so much harder. Now, he had to decide whether or not he was going to declare this connection to the agency. 

As he started to feel a little more orientated, he noticed that Foster was sitting on a couch towards the middle left of the room. Darcy and Tony had been whispering in a corner when he came in. He noted that she too had looked up at his entrance, but she didn't look guilty. She looked like she had also been reeling from shock. Apparently, he wasn't the only one to discover this revelation today. Time for answers. 

"How long?"

Tony blinked. "How long what? How long have they been here? Well, they just got here maybe 10 minutes before you to drop off some of Jane's research. I called her because I was interested in finding out some more about her research and maybe get a little insight into what went down in New Mexico while I was fixing up my suit. You weren't exactly forthcoming with the details and neither was Natasha." 

Even now, Tony was trying a last ditch attempt to pass off Lewis's presence. Really, Coulson was just too tired to even humor any sort of facade or cover-up.

"You decided to discuss it with Lewis instead of Foster who's right in front of you? No, you two already knew each other. Hell, you two look related. How long have you known about Lewis?"

Tony kept his smile in place for a few seconds before his shoulders slumped down a little. "I'd rather there be no official documents about her connection to me." 

Tony had never looked more serious in his life. Hell, he had never heard Tony sound so close to begging before. 

"I won't write it down in any paperwork, but I will only be discreet about this if you're forthcoming. How long, Stark?"

Tony looked relieved at his promise before he finally responded, "Since forever. Well. Darcy's forever. I've raised her since her mother left when she was just a few months old. She's my oldest daughter, and I love her very much. I've also managed to keep her this long because nobody outside of immediate family knows about her. Coulson, you can tell Fury if you need to, but I'd rather you didn't. I don't want her being leveraged against me. I don't want her being leveraged period. I can't stand the idea of anybody trying to take her away from me, of anybody trying to hurt me through her."

Coulson wasn't too sure about what Fury would do with this information. He'd have to think long and hard on this before he decided what to do with the information. Perhaps, he'd just have to play this one on his own.

Coulson's eyes flitted over to Darcy before he cracked a small smile. "This explains so much about you. You being a Stark shouldn't have surprised me."

Darcy's smile looked more genuine before she darted forward and hugged him briefly. "Thank you. I'm glad you're going to keep this to yourself. We appreciate it. It's not just me at stake."

Apparently, Darcy Lewis had already learned how to read him. Extraordinary. Very few people would have been able to read his decision on the matter from the vague statement he made. 

Hold on. "Not just you?" Coulson turned a bewildered look at Stark before he decided to just ask. Best to know now after all. 

"How many kids do you have Stark?"

Stark looked him straight in the eye, obviously weighing how much information he could trust him with before deciding. "Five."

"Five?" Coulson barely managed not to shout. He threw a look over at Foster to see her reaction. She too looked shocked. She only knew about Darcy's connection to Stark then. This was obviously the first Jane was hearing about any siblings though.

Jane jumped into the conversation then. She finally looked like she had steeled herself, and she looked prepared to be hit with the upcoming barrage of information. "What are there names?"

Coulson appreciated this as a start to this conversation. Best to know the basics first after all. Something as important as names should be noted now. He couldn't write this down now, but Coulson doubted he'd be able to forget the names of Stark's kids. This sort of information would undoubtedly become very much relevant later. As much as Coulson hated to think about it, Stark really did have a huge target on his back. He was surprised that Stark had even managed to hide one kid out of the limelight for this long, let alone five. With the upcoming storm, there was a huge probability that Stark's kids could become exposed. He needed to know now what their names were, so that he could start keeping tabs on them. He wants to know the second anything goes wrong, especially because he strongly suspects something will inevitably go wrong. 

Stark had a proud gleam in his eye as he began to regale them with names and basic information. Hell, he looked like he was talking about one of his new inventions. Actually, scratch that. Coulson didn't think Stark had ever looked so proud. 

"There's Darcy here. She's my oldest. Just graduated college. Then, I have Stiles. He's a senior in high school, about to graduate soon. Peter is just about to finish his sophomore year. Harley is going to graduate from 8th grade soon himself. And then there's my little Emma, only 5, but very much a handful."

"Your youngest is five?" Coulson was surprised. He imagined they'd all be closer in age then that. They all seemed a couple years apart though. 

"Yep."

"Where is she now?" Jane wondered aloud. 

Darcy looked at her before explaining, "When Coulson called to get us out of the country, Dad and I figured something was about to go down. We're obviously being taken out of the way, Jane. Anyways, Dad sent the youngest three with Stiles. He's 18 now. He can watch out for them along with his stepdad."

"Stiles has a stepdad?" Coulson inquired.

Tony looked a little down at that, but he quickly brightened again. "Yeah. I've done my best to stay in touch, but Stiles was raised by his mother and his stepdad. She's passed on, but he's a great guy. He watches out for him."

Coulson nodded as he glanced down at his watch. Time was running out. He really did need to get a move on. Foster and Lewis also needed to get moving if they also wanted to catch their flight. He handed Tony the files he had in his hands.

"What are these for?" Tony started to open the first file to scan through briefly.

"Fury wanted me to deliver these. He wanted you to consult on he cases."

"Alrighty then. I'll look them over later." 

Coulson nodded in response to this. It was the best reply he was going to get, and he knew it.

"We should hurry if we don't want to miss our flights."

Lewis looked surprised at that. "You're coming to Norway too?"

"No, but I do have my own flight to catch." He looked at Stark before continuing, "I'll be keeping this matter to myself for now, but Stark, you know their covers can be blown at any minute. You might want to prepare yourself for that."

Stark frowned before he replied to the warning, "I know. I've got a couple contingency plans in place if the worse happens." 

Coulson nodded again before he turned back to the elevator. Lewis hugged Tony goodbye before she and Foster followed him into the elevator.

Coulson really should have known better than to expect a quick and easy routine inspection when it came to Stark. He wondered if there was anything he could do to stop the worse from happening to Darcy and the other four that Stark mentioned.

Yes. He suddenly had more work to do. He'd have to build a few of his own contingency plans in case any of Stark's fell through. 

It was going to be fine though. He was going to make sure those kids survived the upcoming storm. They weren't going to be leveraged against Stark if he had anything to say about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no fear. He's only an outsider for now. 
> 
> Also, thank you to the following community on Fanfiction who added this story: Absolutely Positutely Awesome.
> 
> And thank you to all of my reviewers thus far. I have read every single message -- more times than I care to admit. It keeps me writing.


	6. Peter is a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And let's not forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that the name Peter tends to make people frown and start feeling some pretty deep rage. Peter Hale. Peter Pettigrew. But please give this Peter a chance. It's Peter Parker! It's a Peter Parker that's been raised by Tony Stark. This is pre-Spiderman for now. He will grow into that role but in a sequel. No spider webs quite yet.

"Are any of you three ready yet? Really! Just pack a bag of clothes! I'm sure Stiles has plenty of entertaining things for all of you once you get there. No, Harley! You can't take anything sharp or pointy or anything looking even remotely suspicious! I don't need you blowing up the small town while I'm busy. Happy's away visiting family. He won't be there to put out any fires. And Pepper's got that important meeting overseas tomorrow. She too cannot put out any fires, so there simply won't be any fires! Are we clear? Go put that back in your room. No! Wait! Put it in your lab! Maybe it'll be less likely to catch fire in a controlled environment," Tony mumbled the last part to himself before Peter heard him scoff incredously to himself. Like a lab had ever stopped his father from creating a fire. It certainly wouldn't stop Harley. Damn. Peter hoped Stiles was up to the task of putting out fires. As hard as their dad would try to keep Harley from bringing anything flammable to Beacon Hills, chances were something in Harley's proximity would probably still catch fire as soon as he reached the small town. He frowned as he heard Harley retreat with the suspicious looking contraption probably towards the lab they shared. He looked up as he heard his bedroom door being pushed open.

"Hey, Peter. You almost packed yet? You guys need to be on a plane at the same time as Darcy." Tony informed him seriously as he looked at Peter's packed suitcase on his bed. Tony smiled gratefully at Peter before adding, "Well, since you're done, could you make sure Emma's got her own things in order? I've already packed her clothes. Just make sure she has all of her toys ready. She can only bring three though! Don't let her bring more than that. If she needs convincing, remind her she'll be spending the next few weeks with Stiles. Maybe add something about Stiles having plenty of his own toys for her to play with. Just no more than three. I do not need to be keeping track of a million toys on the plane. She's enough of a handful by herself. Go, Peter. I need to go pack Harley's things since he has apparently made no effort to pack clothes for the trip." 

Tony frowned in the direction Harley had wondered off in before turning the other way towards Harley's bedroom, presumably to pack Harley's clothes for the trip out to Beacon Hills. 

Peter waited till his dad was a couple steps away before walking calmly towards the door, shutting it, locking it, and striding back towards his backpack. 

It was amazing how much his dad trusted him to be the mature one that would never try to smuggle anything past him. To be fair, next to Darcy and Stiles, Peter had always seemed like such an angel. He had never gotten himself into any sort of detention and his grades excelled in school, so his dad never had to worry about him. Darcy, on the other hand, had gotten into her own fair share of disagreements at school with both teachers and other students that had landed her a couple trips to the principle's office. As for Stiles, he too had gotten into plenty of corners he shouldn't be in with his best friend Scott. The sheriff wasn't the only one who lectured Stiles on those days. Tony tended to have his own talk with Stiles about why some prank simply should not be done (with evidence left behind). Their dad could be a hypocrite at times. He was also kind of awesome. He would follow up his lectures to Stiles with suggestions about how the prank could have been adjusted so that no culprit was caught. Tony only added these suggestions when he felt no serious harm had been done. Stiles was never one to prank someone out of malice though, so pretty much all of the lectures he received were followed up by constructive criticism.

After Harley and Emma were adopted, it soon became clear that Peter still ruled in the least amount of time spent grounded category. Harley had gotten into his own fair share of fights whenever he brushed up against somebody who was a bully. Harley didn't tolerate bullies. He tended to get in between them and their prey. When told about this, their dad had been so conflicted. On one side of the coin, physical violence needed to be punished; on the other side, Harley admired Tony enough that he wanted to be a hero like Ironman. Harley tended to conveniently forget that he did not have the same armor as Ironman did. Their dad ended up grounding him and signing him up for exclusive defence classes with Happy. Tony trusted Happy with his kids.

Anyways, since there was such trust in Peter not acting out of line, Tony tended to make the grevious mistake of not inspecting Peter's bags. 

The fact that Peter was a Stark through-and-through tended to shine through at golden opportunities like these. He had packed his bag with his essentials. He had also had enough leftover room to stuff a few of his gadgets into. He may have also added a few things Stiles had asked for. Hey, he was a Stark. His dad really shouldn't be so naive. Amateur mistake. One that Peter was going to take advantage of. 

A tiny series of knocks came from his locked door. Peter, after checking over his things, zipped the suitcase up again before pressing the remote to unlock the door. Harley immediately came in with what must have been his suspcious looking contraption. It was just his potato gun... at least Peter thought it was. There seemed to have been some major adjustments, but the overall shape looked the same to Peter.

Peter quirked his eyebrow in question at Harley's entrance. "I thought you were supposed to put that away."

Harley looked at him beseechingly, "Peter, please let me bring it! I know you still have room! And, dad never checks your bag! It's just a potato gun, I swear! It won't cause a fire!"

Peter seriously doubted that. Harley could make pretty much anything catch fire. Harley and Stiles put together with a suspicious looking contraption also didn't sound like a good formula to Peter. "What's in it for me?"

Harley frowned in thought before responding, "I could do your homework?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "No, you couldn't. Is that all you've got?"

Really, Peter was going to get an offer worth his time. He was a Stark after all. 

Harley was also a Stark, however, as he demonstrated when he straightened up to continue, "I will let you have the lab to yourself for a day when we get back."

Peter frowned as he considered this. Both he and Harley tended to use the lab everyday, and if one of them wasn't in there in person, whatever they were working on was. This meant that their experiments tended to be pretty restricted since the amount of space they could use was restricted. The idea of Harley clearing out for a day to leave him to experiment unencumbered was an enticing one. He wasn't quite sure what he could get up to, but the extra room would be fantastic. 

"Make it a week." He tried to raise the stakes a little. 

Harley already looked pained at moving his things for a day, so he was quick at retorting with a, "No! Three days. Final offer!"

Peter grinned as he stuck his hand out. "Deal. Give me that then. I'll see if I can fit it in to my pack. Go finish packing. Dad's going to get suspicious if you don't wonder back into your room soon."

Peter smiled to himself as he put the weird contraption thingy into his suitcase. He loved Harley, but they could both get pretty vicious when it came to bargaining. They were used to negotiating all the time since they had to share the lab. Really, this transaction had been downright generous of both them. As it was, Peter had to take out the extra rope he had tried to pack to fit Harley's contraband into his suitcase. He could probably buy some rope in Beacon Hills if it came down to it. 

Actually, Harley and him were downright diplomatic when it came to exchanging assets. He had seen Darcy and Stiles negotitate. Those two were cutthroat, leave no man standing malicious whenever they tried to exchange goods. Both of them always tried to be the clear winner in their negotiations. Peter was surprised at how close they were considering how downright rude and mean they could be to each other when they wanted something. Peter kind of suspected it was a ruse though, a game they liked to play. They both always seemed to have backup plans and loopholes to expose and holding wildcards and decoys in place for when either of them tried to twist the agreement. One of them would always twist the agreements, and then all bets would be off for both sides as they both tried to still grab the agreed-upon good while keeping the other from their own prize. 

Yeah, Harley and him were much more straight-forward about their dealings since they had to compromise almost everyday. Darcy and Stiles didn't have much they felt the need to exchange, so they could actually afford to spend so much time on the elaborate plans and heists.

As soon as Peter finished stuffing the item into his suitcase, he packed his laptop up before he headed out of his bedroom in search of Emma.

He had barely exitted the room before a tiny hurricane Emma collided into his thighs. Peter blinked in surprise as he stumbled back into the door of his bedroom with an audible, "Oof!"

Emma grinned up at him from under the baseball cap pressed snugly around her head with two blond pigtails sticking out the back hole of the cap. "Peter!"

Peter grinned back down at her, "Hey, Emma. Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

Emma scrunched up her nose in thought before jumping backwards and racing down the hall back towards her bedroom. She yelled as she went, "Oh no! I don't have Mr. Fluffyton! What will he do without me? He'll be so lonely!"

Peter jogged after her towards her bedroom where he saw a small pink suitcase with Tinkerbell sitting on top of her crumple bed with 2 stuffed bears already next to it. Emma reached under the blanket before triumphantly pulling Mr. Fluffyton out from under her pillow and towards her chest in a tight hug. She smiled up at him in relief as she gripped the stuffed octapus close to her heart.

Peter smiled back before continuing, "So that makes three toys right? Dad said you could only bring three."

"Uh-huh!" Emma smiled at him before her face collapsed in despair again. "Wait! What about some coloring books? What will I do on the plane?"

"You'll need to give up a toy if you want to bring your coloring books, Emma."

Emma looked up at him with tears starting to fill her wide doe eyes. She sniffed, "But they all need me!"

Peter bit his lip before sighing. He could never deny Emma much. He didn't think anybody in the family could besides their dad, and even he tended to grant her every wish. "Fine, give me one to hide in my suitcase for you. I'll give it to you when we unpack over at Stiles' house."

Emma brightened up as she quickly looked towards the other two toys on the bed and picking one to be smuggled out by Peter. Peter took it before exiting.

"Put your coloring books and crayons into a bag, Emma. I'm going to go hide this."

Emma nodded as he left. She was already holding a bag in her hand and walking towards the coloring books on a shelf as he exited the room. 

Peter opened his bag back in his room and frowned as he tried to figure out what else he needed to remove to fit Emma's bear into the suitcase. He eventually decided to just stuffed the bear on top, shut the suitcase, and hope it's easily squished feature would work in his favor as he reclosed the suitcase. It did. The bear fit without him having to remove anything. 

Just in time too. Tony stuck his head in as Peter finished zipping the bag up. "Alright, I think Harley is finally ready. I expect you to watch those two like a hawk, Peter, until you get to Beacon Hills. Don't put all your trust into the crew, even if they are supposed to be working for me. Take care of them yourself. Then, once you arrive, both you and Stiles can share the responsibility. Call if you guys need anything. Try to stay on the downlow. I don't want anything happening to any of you. Try to just enjoy the summer. Go swimming or whatever else you kids get up to. Just please, stay out of trouble, okay?" 

Peter held still as he noticed the worry in his dad's eyes. "Do you think something big is about to go down, dad?"

Tony's face went blank for a moment, but Peter could still read the worry in his eyes. His dad took a few moments before finally replying, "You let me worry about whatever is going to go down here. You just take care of each other, and I'll bring you guys home as soon as I can."

"What about Darcy?" Peter wondered aloud, "Is SHIELD trying to use her or her boss as bait for whatever's going down? Is that why they're so hell-bent on sending her to Norway?"

Tony frowned as he quickly replied this time, "No, SHIELD is trying to remove her from harm's way. She'll be fine over in Norway. I just hope I'm sending you three far enough out of the way."

Peter nodded as it got a little easier to breathe now that his dad had removed some of his worries. Now, he only had to worry about his dad and the danger he was insisting on staying to face. Not that Peter could blame him. He'd take a stand too if he could. Wouldn't he?

Tony's lips quirked into a smile before he gestured his hand towards the door. "Come on. Let's get going. Grab your things. You sure you got everything."

"I'm sure, dad." Peter replied before his dad went ahead. Peter walked towards the door with his suitcase and laptop bag in hand. He turned around to glance around his room one last time. 

He was coming back. There wasn't any doubt. He was going to be out of the way in the small town that was Beacon Hills. Nothing ever happened there.

Was his dad going to be here waiting for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long. I've wanted to write so bad. I just couldn't.
> 
> First, it was because school got strangely intense after I posted the last chapter. There were so many deadlines to meet.
> 
> Then, of course, because I am apparently a masochist, I left all of the final papers till 4 days before the semester ended. Guess how many pages were due? 110 pages. Yep, I wrote 110 pages in pretty much 4 days. Okay, fine, it might've been 3... I don't really remember. It was all such a blur. 
> 
> Anyways, suffice it to say, I was burnt out. I could not stand to write another word for like a month. Then it became 2 months, and still, the idea of writing brought a very sick feeling to me. Like, when you eat a bunch of candy on Halloween because you apparently have no restraint when faced with a pile of deliciousness and then feeling really sick afterwards -- too sick to eat another piece of candy for a couple months afterwards. Except this writing was for school, so it was like eating a bunch of generic candy (that is really not all that good) at once. Urgh.
> 
> It took my sister begging me to help her write a short story for an essay contest before I finally forced myself to write even a sentence down. Once I did, it slowly came back to me, and I feel better now... well, I am finally on the upwards path to recovery.
> 
> It took me a few days to gather my ideas and try to figure out where I left off. Hope I didn't disappoint. Let me know. Comment. Review. All that other jazz.


	7. Stiles can roll with it all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles POV, but I rewinded in the story a little to give a little bit more depth to everything that happened. Don't worry. I didn't repeat any scenes. I just added a few more scenes in between before continuing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have Word. I'm writing this all on Notepad -- not the greatest program ever as far as formatting goes. I was tempted to split this chapter into two parts, but I decided to just post it all. - UPDATE: 7/5/14. Nevermind. Thought it over last night. Split it into two chapters. Nothing else was changed, so anyone who read Chpt 7 in the last 24 hours doesn't need to look at Chpt 8.

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog!" 

Stiles groaned as he grappled around his bed in search of his cell. 

"Crying all the time!"

Stiles blinked his eyes open as he started to shake the blankets in an attempt to find his blasted phone. 

"Ughhhh, where are you? Come out. Come out. Pleasseeee," Stiles begged as he flung his pillow to the side and finally found the source of the blasted noise.

"And you ain't no friend of mine!" Stiles finally shut the tune down as the song winded down.

He then promptly collapsed face forward back onto his pillow. 

"That can't seriously be your alarm." 

'Derek.' Stiles thought groggily before lifting his head up and glancing behind himself to catch a glimpse of the guy. He was too exhausted to even be embarassed about the wild flailing show he probably just put on for Derek. The guy probably didn't even notice with how interested he looked in that book he was reading from. Hopefully.

"Whaa?" He squinted behind himself in confusion before continuing, "Why are you here?"

"I was looking for something on griffins. Are we sure those are a myth?"

Stiles immediately sat up in his bed. 

"Why? Did you see one? Oh god, I don't need this. It's too early," he groaned before collapsing backwards.

Derek frowned at him over the book. 

"It's 7:48. Don't you have class at 8?"

Stiles stayed still on his bed for a few more moments before Derek's inquiry finally processed. At which point, he immediately leapt up in a panic. 

"What?! Why didn't you wake me?" Stiles demanded as he struggled to untangle himself from his blanket and get to his drawers of clothes. 

Derek continued to read from his relaxed position on his chair before lazily responding, "You looked peaceful."

Stiles paused in his search for something clean to shoot him an incredulous look. 

"I looked peaceful," he bit out sarcastically. 

Derek nodded as he flipped a page. Stiles didn't really know how to properly react to this. He finally decided on violently rolling his eyes and turning back to the drawer to pull out some jeans and a new t-shirt. It would have to be enough. He didn't even glance down to see what the shirt said. He just had to go with it. He needed to get going 15 minutes ago.

Stiles stuffed his feet into his shoes before grabbing his phone and backpack and exiting the room. 

He didn't even bother saying goodbye as he left. He'd see Derek later. As soon as he rushed downstairs, he noticed a note on the counter with a ten dollar bill.

Stiles, Called in Early. Will be home late. Don't bother waiting up. -Dad'

'Typical,' Stiles thought before grabbing the money. He He didn't dwell on the disappointed feeling for long as Stiles sprinted out the door, leapt into his beloved Jeep, and realized it was his Dad's birthday. 

He was running late though, so he would have to make his Dad's birthday call short. He dialed his dad, put the phone on speakerphone, and placed the phone on his dash before pulling out of his driveway.

The phone rung a few times before Peter answered.

"Hey, Stiles! Dad's still asleep. We're making him breakfast, but we thought we'd let him sleep a little longer. He came home pretty late last night."

"Ironman, again?" Stiles wondered aloud. He hadn't check his feed for updates on Ironman this morning, so he had no way of knowing whether anything major had gone down since the last time he checked before he fell asleep. 

He was always checking that feed. He knew he wasn't the only one. He was pretty sure Darcy had her phone programmed to ding whenever Ironman was mentioned on any major news sites. Peter, like Stiles, preferred to check in when he had time. Peter and Stiles didn't like the phone vibrating every time their dad's pseudonym was mentioned, especially because a lot of the time the name was only tossed out as a symbol. It was easier to just manually go through the sites at the end of the day than to receive a lot of junk notifications of incidents that their dad was nowhere near. Even Harley had a few news sites bookmarked on his phone that he tended to check into every day at lunch. Stiles supposed Pepper and Happy had a much more intricate system in place to notify them of any major movements Ironman made. Emma was still too young to truly understand what kind of danger their Dad tended to fly towards. 

"No," Darcy quickly replied to put Stiles at ease. The phone was clearly on speakerphone on their end too. 

"Styles!" Emma's voice suddenly chimed in. 

"Morning, Emma," Stiles grinned as he neared the school. 

"Stiles, guess what? I looked over the sketches you sent me, and I think adding a blade to the--"

"Styles! I drew a picture of a rainbow today! Do you want to see it?"

"Sure, Emma. Have someone take a picture and send it to me," Stiles agreed easily. A good portion of the gallery on his phone consisted of Emma's drawings. He saved every single one, and he programmed his phone to automatically switch his background to a new drawing everyday. So far, no one in the pack had questioned the backgrounds he used for his cell phone. Stiles suspected it was only a matter of time before somebody asked.

It wasn't that he tried to hide his family from the pack. He used to hide his siblings and his parentage from the world. His dads and mom had taught him to. They had always warned him that the consequences that would befall from such information being made public would affect all of them. His siblings and him would be hounded down by the press at best. Every single one of them would be scrutinized and judged by the world. Everybody would be looking to tear them apart -- especially because none of them had been conceived through marriage or love. Though Tony could care less what society thought of him or his choices, he didn't think his kids needed that sort of pressure or unnecessary harassment present in their everyday lives. They deserved the normal childhood he was denied while he grew up under the cameras. 

He was so used to presenting his family as just his dad and his mom in his school projects. Or that's how he used to present it until his mother died. Then, it was just him and his dad, the town's Sheriff, as far as the world and his classmates were concerned. 

When he first met Scott, he had wanted so badly to tell him about his big sister and his little brother. His parents had ultimately decided that Scott wasn't mature enough to keep such a secret. His parents didn't want him to risk it yet. They had told him to wait until they were a little older and Scott had more practice with keeping secrets. Stiles had asked every school year for permission, and he had been denied every year. When his mother died, he had just stopped asking altogether. It no longer seemed important. Also, Scott was firmly in place as best friend. As such, he felt confident with telling him anything. The only reason he didn't disclose to Scott, however, was because by then, Stiles realized just how little his worlds collided with each other, and he decided he wanted to keep things like that. Things were fine, and he wasn't big into change. He figured if they ever directly interacted, he'd introduce them without hesitation, but he wasn't going to go out of his way when it really didn't affect Scott. 

A year after his mother died, Stiles changed his mind, and he decided he did want the best of both worlds. He wanted Scott to hang out with his siblings. He wanted them to know each other. Right when he was going to tell him, however, his mother came to him in a dream and told him to head for Camp Half-Blood. Stiles had woken up the next morning and set out. His father hadn't been surprised; the Sheriff said he had been dreading his departure for awhile. Claudia had prepared him to let Stiles go when the time came. Stiles had gone out into the world, and he discovered his origins. When he got back after the summer ended, he had decided he needed to protect his brother Scott and his siblings on his dad's side from all the dangers that were involved with being related to his mom. To tell Scott that he had siblings would mean revealing that his family heritage was a lot more complex and dangerous than people realized. He had felt a very strong urge to protect both Scott and his siblings, so he had kept Scott in the dark about his parentage. 

Then, when Scott got bitten, life around town got hectic and more exciting. It also got a lot scarier. Events occuring around Beacon Hills further cemented Stiles' decision to keep Scott and his family apart. This time around though, he was protecting his family from Scott and all the chaos that followed him now that he was involved in the supernatural aspects of life. He didn't want to know what could happen if the worlds collided now. There were so many variables involved, and there were too many lives that could be affected in the long-run. 

Ultimately, Scott was still in the dark about his family, and Stiles was going to keep it that way for as long as he possibly could. His father (the Sheriff) already had a lot of near brushes with death thanks to his friendship with Scott. He didn't need his siblings brushing up against the same dangers. He didn't need Scott's life becoming more chaotic if he introduced Scott to the more mythical aspect of life that came with being a demigod.

He was protecting them. Stiles was sure he was. 

So why did he feel more and more guilty each time he showed up at a pack meeting and refused to talk about anyone in his family besides his father? 

There was that one time he talked about his father's mother and that one Christmas when he was six... but that wasn't the most personal story in his arsenel. The rest of the pack talked about their lives easily. None of them even suspected he had a pretty huge family. He did his best to never even hint at it.

"Stiles? Are you still there, dork?" Darcy's voice yelled from his speaker. Stiles realized he had been sitting still for awhile in thought, and he was now at school. It was also 7:58. He'd need to run. 

"I've got to go, Dars. I'm running late. Tell Dad, I'll call later. Bye, Peter, Harley, Emma!"

"Bye, Styles!" Emma's voice squealed before he hanged up. 

Stiles grabbed his things and rushed to class. 

"Dude, where have you been? Erica and Issac said they ran past a crime scene in the woods today. They said there may be something off, but they didn't have time to investigate it. Derek says we should all check it out after school today."

Stiles nodded as he collapsed in his seat and the bell rang. 

\--07--break--07--

Stiles dialed his dad again as soon as he was out the door. He had waited only long enough to receive directions from Issac before he rushed ahead saying he'd meet them there, but he needed to make a private call on the way so no rides. Issac and Scott had looked curious, but they hadn't pursued since they were waiting up for the rest of the pack to exit their respective classes. 

As he pulled out with his phone on speakerphone again, his dad picked up.

"Stiles! How's your day so far? I'm sorry I missed you this morning."

"Hey, Dad," Stiles smiled as he started driving away from the school, "Things are fine. Same old, same old. Pretty boring headlines around here. What about you? How's your birthday been so far?"

"Your brothers and sisters made me breakfast. They left Harley alone at one point, so the food came out a bit salty. I suspect he added a little extra while Darcy and Peter woke me up. Actually, it was more of a lunch than breakfast since it was so late."

Stiles laughed at the thought of a salty lunch/breakfast meal. He would have liked to have been there, but instead he had been stuck in class. 

"What about you? Lunch went well?"

Stiles laughed a little harder as he recalled today's lunch hour. 

"Scott was so hung up on Allison today that he didn't even notice that Issac ate half his meal. He looked so confused when he looked down at his empty plate. I took pity on him, and gave him my banana."

Tony laughed along. Stiles' Dad always let him ramble about anything. He still remembered when he was 8, and he and Scott had discovered a pretty cool looking rock that they were convinced was shaped like a T-Rex. Tony had listened patiently as Stiles rambled on about a rock for a solid half hour before the Sheriff took pity on Tony and threw in a comment to get Stiles to switch topics. Both his dads were pretty used to his long-winded descriptions about the most mundane of objects. 

"Hey, Stiles, Darcy got a call from SHIELD today."

Stiles frowned. Why would Darcy be receiving any calls from SHIELD? Was something going on? Were they warning Darcy about a threat?

Tony continued before Stiles could start firing questions, "It sounds like they're trying to get her and Dr. Foster out of New York City and far out of the way. I think something's coming to New York, Stiles. I'm worried about keeping Peter, Harley, and Emma here with Darcy being taken out. I'm especially worried about the idea of them staying here in Stark Tower when it will probably be a huge target for whatever goes down since everyone knows Ironman stays here."

Stiles could tell what was coming. Stiles was 18 now. He could take care of his little brothers and his little sister. The Sheriff was also trusted by Tony to take care of the younger ones, but he was usually too busy to do so with his job occupation. Stiles was now of age though. He was old enough to take care of his siblings. His dad probably even thought Beacon Hills was out of danger's way. 

Stiles had done his very best to keep his worlds from colliding. With the way this conversation was going, Stiles could already see a collision, but there was no way he could deny his father if he asked. He'd just have to do his best to keep his siblings out of too much trouble. That was going to be a challenge. Every single one of them was capable of finding trouble and running towards it. 

"Do you think you have room for them to stay with you this summer, Stiles? I know you always go somewhere for the first two weeks each summer before coming to us over here, but there is no one else who I trust to watch them, Stiles. Happy is visiting family out of the country, and Pepper will be busy handling things in the corporation. I will probably be called in tonight as soon as Darcy and Dr. Foster clear the country. Your Uncle Rhodey is also on assignment. He can't watch them either. Is there any way you can postpone your trip to your mother's family for a few weeks, Stiles?"

Stiles was now pretty worried. His Dad had never asked him to forgo his trip to his mother's. Things must be pretty serious if their Dad was rushing on getting the others out of New York quickly. There was really only one response Stiles could give.

"Of course, Dad. I can make room at the house. I'll take care of them." Stiles was worried about making this promise, but Stiles would make sure that his siblings' protection became a priority for the pack. He would make sure they survived Beacon Hills and whatever would go down in New York.

"Thank you, Stiles," his dad replied gratefully. "I wish I could talk more, but I need to get the others packed and ready to leave. They'll be there by nightfall, so wait for them at the airport okay? Call me as soon as they get there. Take care, Stiles. I'll see you soon. Promise."

Stiles gulped before quietly adding his own goodbyes before the line went dead. 

A few minutes later, Stiles pulled into the agreed upon clearing in the woods. He got out and noticed he was the first one there. He leaned back onto the Jeep as he tried to keep track of his speeding thoughts. 

His younger brothers and his younger sister were going to be staying in Beacon Hills with him for the summer. There was a crime scene in the woods. Scott didn't know he had siblings. Issac and Erica didn't have time to investigate if there was anything supernatural about the death in the woods. Peter, Harley, and Emma would be meeting Derek. There was no doubt they'd run into each other with the amount of time Derek spent at his place. He should change his alarm. He needed to tell the pack that he would be having guests at his place. He needed to make sure his siblings didn't get into too much trouble. He would have to let his Dad, the Sheriff, know that Peter, Harley, and Emma would be coming over to stay for the summer. 


	8. Stiles' house will be crowded tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' POV Continued from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally the second half of Chpt 7, but it made more sense to split this into its own chapter. Anyone who read Chpt 7 in the last 24 hours has already read this.

"Where are the others?" 

Stiles turned his head towards Derek's voice as Derek wondered out from the side of the woods that led towards Stiles' house. He must've spent the day there reading. Interesting. 

"They're on their way. I think Lydia and Boyd had a few errands to take care of, and the others were going to wait for them." Lydia needed to wrap up a few meetings, and Boyd needed to talk to a student about a few notes he missed in one class that none of the other pack members were in.

Derek nodded as he walked over to lean on the Jeep next to Stiles. "You looked worried a few moments ago. Everything alright? Did you hear something about the crime scene from your dad?"

Stiles' face lightened up as he tried to hide his worry from Derek. He didn't need to tell him about the younger ones quite yet. It could wait till after they checked out this crime scene. 

"I'll tell you later," he brushed aside as three other vechicles filled with pack members piled into the clearing. Derek frowned, but allowed the pass as the others climbed out of the vechicles and starting approaching them. 

Scott went to lean on Stiles' other side on the Jeep while everybody else made a semicircle facing the three of them and waited for them to start. 

Stiles began since it didn't look like Derek was inclined to do so.

"Issac, Erica, you said there was a crime scene nearby. Did you notice it as it was being cleared? Did you see how many bodies were removed?"

Issac opened his mouth to answer first. "Two bodies were being removed as we ran by. We couldn't really stop to observe without looking suspicious since there were no other bystanders to blend in with. The crime scene was pretty out of the way."

Erica nodded before Derek decided to jump in with, "Okay. We can check out the morgue later. Today, let's just all go check it out."

Scott frowned before asking what seemed to be on everybody's minds, "Do we really all need to go to check out the scene? Couldn't a few of us go to the morgue now, and then we can all meet up at your place to discuss our findings?"

Stiles nodded. This seemed like a better course of action, and it'd be a lot less inconspicious than if they were all to march in a group through the woods and directly to the scene. 

Boyd started to shake his head, however, as Derek looked like he was about to agree as well. He threw in something that stopped the others from scattering, "No, do you hear that?"

Everybody froze as those with enhanced hearing concentrated to pick up on what Boyd was hearing. The ones with the enhanced hearing all immediately tensed up as soon as they heard a high pitch squealing coming faintly from the direction of the crime scene they were planning to investigate.

"Is that a baby?" Erica whispered before she started sprinting in the direction of the sound. Scott rushed after her.

"No, it sounded like a--" Issac whispered in fear before he too rushed after Erica. Jackson looked just as worried as Issac did about the sound, and he too took off at the same time as Issac did. 

Stiles was officially befuddled. "What? Sounds like a what? A baby?! What are you all standing around for? Let's go!"

Derek grabbed his arm before he too could join the chase. "It's not a baby, Stiles. It's you. I can hear you shouting, but you're right in front of me."

Stiles looked at him weirdly before pausing to ask, "You can hear me shouting? Well, then all the more reason to go! They don't know what they're rushing into!"

Boyd was still concentrating on trying to identify the sound, but as soon as he opened his eyes and realized Erica, Scott, Jackson, and Issac were gone, he too rushed in the direction of the mysterious sound. 

Lydia and Allison looked unsure about following but then they both rushed towards Allison's car and pulled out a few weapons. They threw a sheathed knife at Stiles that he barely managed to clumsily catch. 

"Let's not follow using the same path," Lydia rushed out before they moved. "If they stepped into a trap, we should circle around it."

Derek frowned as he considered this before arguing, "It'll take longer. They could be hurt while we circle around."

Allison was clearly siding with Lydia as she insisted, "If they do step into a trap, we need to be smart about this. We can't rush into it too. We need to circle around."

Stiles nodded along before tugging Derek in a different direction that would hopefully allow them to circle around the path the others had taken towards the crime scene -- assuming that the crime scene was the same place the strange noise was originating from. 

Derek sighed noisily in impatience before allowing himself to be led by Stiles. Allison and Lydia quuickly followed after.

After some trekking around, and after a few ominous seconds in which Derek sped up because he could no longer hear the others, they finally managed to stumble upon the crime scene from the opposite side of where the others had entered. They cautiously approached as they saw Scott, Erica, Issac, and Boyd just huddled around something on the ground. 

Stiles slowly started forward along with the others before Derek clamped onto his arm. 

"Stay here," Derek hissed to the three of them. "I'll make sure it's clear."

Stiles frowned, but he nodded.

Derek kept creeping forward while he, Allison, and Lydia held their breath. 

Once Derek reached the huddle, Scott and Issac shuffled a little to give him room to see the mysterious object. Derek stood tense for a few moments before he nodded back at Stiles, Lydia, and Allison to come forward. They immediately rushed forward and join the huddle. 

Stiles' breath caught in his throat as he finally caught sight of what was on the floor. 

It was a baby.

It was a baby on top of some sort of complex rune. Stiles wondered how it was Derek could have heard him instead of the baby's cries. 

The baby had quieted down, but it was blinking up at them with confusion as they all stared at it as though it was some sort of weird creature that had landed in a spaceship.

Scott tensed up on the other side of the huddle and hissed, "Incoming!" 

Jackson immediately snatched the basket and rushed behind a tree as the others spread out in an attempt to keep Jackson and the baby hidden. 

Stiles immediately groaned as soon as he saw his Dad climbing out of the car. He was in for it now. 

His Dad looked really pissed as he asked Stiles what he was doing standing almost right next to a crime scene. Stiles then noticed the yellow tape he could see a few trees down. They were awfully close to the crime scene. The baby had been left behind awfully close to the crime scene.

Oh god, the baby. Could he tell his father about it? What if the baby was a mini-werewolf though? He'd need to check the baby over before he would feel comfortable handing it over. He would have to keep quiet about it for now. He couldn't tell his dad quite yet. He'd just have to hope his Dad would understand, or at least not yell at him for it too badly. 

Just as Stiles managed to come up with the excuse of the Labyrinth, he immediately realized his mistake. Now, he'd have to ask Annabeth to come over on the same week his brothers and sister from his Dad's side were coming over. Yet another world about to collide with the two already en-route to a collision. There was going to be a major impact.

At least his father bought it, Stiles thought with relief even as he worried about the Pack meeting almost all of his siblings at once. 

Stiles also noticed with annoyance that Jackson had stayed behind the tree with the baby instead of facing his Dad along with the others. 

He was mostly relieved as soon as his dad pulled out, but then he knew the Pack was due a lengthy explanation. The excuse had pretty much given it all away. The pack now knew he had siblings. Maybe he could play it off cool? Make it seem like it was their fault for not being more observant? 

As soon as the explanation was mostly done, or as much as Stiles was willing to offer right now, he called Annabeth to invite her over for a few days. He supposed if all three of his worlds were about to collide, he would at least be the one controlling how they collided. He was going to roll with it all. 

Stiles wrapped up the description of his family as he heard the tree behind him shuffle back. "About time!" He yelled with relief at being given a break from the explanations.

When he turned, he saw Annabeth climb out with a few others.

Stiles frowned. That was a lot more people than he was expecting. His house was going to be crowed tonight. Really crowded. 

He quickly smiled through. It had been awhile since the last time he and Annabeth found time to meet up. They grinned at each other before rushing forward to exchange a huge hug. 

"Hey, Genim!" Annabeth grinned at her twin brother. 

"Hey, Anna!" Stiles grinned back before stepping back to introduce her to his Pack. 

Before he could, the baby they found made itself known. They all winced together before a guy behind Annabeth asked, "Is that a baby?"

Stiles immediately walked towards the basket Jackson managed to move out of the way of the tree before it shuffled aside to let Annabeth and her friends through. The baby looked downright miserable in the basket. Everybody else in the Pack looked downright terrified at the idea of approaching the basket. Stiles sighed in exasperation before reaching inside the basket to carefully take the baby out.

He started to rock the baby side to side and humming the first song that came to mind. Because apparently his alarm was still stuck in his mind, the song he started to quietly sing to the baby was Elvis Presley's You Ain't Nothing but a Hounddog.

Derek immediately rolled his eyes at Stiles' choice in lullaby. The others in the Pack also looked another at Stiles for his music choice at what could potentially be a werebaby. Allison, Lydia, and Erica coughed to hide their grins. Annabeth smiled at her brother's choice while her friends raised their eyebrows at the song choice 

"We need to get baby things. Now. The baby's clearly hungry. Jackson, Issac, and Lydia, please go grab a few things. Scott, Derek, Erica, go get my house ready for a baby. Boyd, Allison divide Annabeth's friends between vechicles. Let's all head o my place, okay? Annabeth, you're with me in the Jeep. Let's go."

Everybody scattered towards the vehicles while Derek and Scott went ahead to Stiles' place to try to get something ready for when Stiles got the baby there. Annabeth's friends allowed themselves to be divided between cars after looking to Annabeth for assurance. Annabeth nodded that it was fine, and they all took off towards Stiles' place. 

Stiles had Annabeth drive the Jeep since his arms were full with a baby. 

"You don't mind that I brought a few friends. We're going on a quest in a few days. We just need to get a few details in order first," Annabeth told Stiles as she drove.

Stiles shook his head as he tried to keep the baby from full-blown crying. The baby had calmed down some, but it still looked pretty miserable as its eyes filled with tears and its lips started to wobble a bit. Stiles cooed at it and started to make funny faces in an attempt to delay the baby's inevitable fit. He just hoped he could keep it entertained until somebody got ahold of some baby formula. 

Stiles spoke as he crossed his eyes at the baby, "No, it's fine. We'll make it work. My little brothers and my little sister from my Dad's side are coming over too. Dad asked me to watch them for the beginning of the summer, so I won't be going to camp for awhile."

Annabeth nodded before smiling at him gratefully, "Thanks, Stiles. The Sheriff won't mind?"

Stiles shook his head, "Nah, he loves you all. He won't mind a few brothers and sisters staying over. He's going to be at work late anyways. Hmm, now there's a baby." 

Annabeth smiled with amusement, "Does he know so many of us are coming over? And how is he going to react to a baby?"

Stiles frowned a little. How was he going to explain this baby to his Dad? He really should have seen this coming with everything else that's happened since Scott got turned. 

The baby frowned back too and looked ready to tip over into crying at Stiles' sudden frown, so Stiles immediately brightened up again and continued to make faces at the baby.

"He'll understand," Stiles finally responded softly as he went in to blow a raspberry into the baby's cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't named the baby yet. Not sure if it should be an OC or if I should pull a baby from one of the fandoms. What do you all think?


End file.
